


Tram 3 direzione Verano

by dreiundzwanzig



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, la Sapienza au di cui solo io avevo bisogno, la scrivo da aprile e fa schifo lo stesso, università au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/pseuds/dreiundzwanzig
Summary: È diventata Roma perché non poteva più essere Milano, questa è la spiegazione che dà a chiunque gli chieda come si sia cacciato in quel guaio che è la Sapienza, piccolo gioiello di caos e disorganizzazione incastonato nella cornice della Città Eterna ─ ed Ermal ha capito ben presto che eterno in quella città ci sono tante cose tra le quali, ad esempio, le attese per i mezzi pubblici e la confusione che, spesso e volentieri, diventa anche mentale.È diventata Roma perché prima c’era stata Milano e, dopo di questa, non poteva neanche più essere Bari e, sì, a spiegarla così non ha senso che per lui ma, no, non trova spiegazioni chissà quanto più calzanti ─ e, soprattutto, fa ancora fatica ad accettare che i piani che si era fatto per il futuro siano in qualche modo andati in fumo, portati via da un discorso a cuore aperto e dettagli che terrà sempre e solo per lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parto dicendo che: questa è la fanfiction più self indulgent che io abbia mai scritto in quanto (ex) studentessa di lingue alla Sapienza. Quasi tutto quello che leggerete qui viene da esperienze di vita vissuta ─ e forse è per questo che la sto scrivendo così male? Non so.  
> Ora arriva la parte spiegone, allacciatevi le cinture sarà una wild ride.
> 
> 1\. La cosa è ambientata nel lontano e meraviglioso 2016, quando ancora la sede di lingue era a Villa Mirafiori e l’autobus 310, noto desaparecido nella flotta ATAC, era uno dei mezzi principali per raggiungere la città universitaria/sede centrale e l’edificio di Lettere in cui si trovano la maggior parte degli uffici dei professori.
> 
> 2\. Lingue e Scienze dello spettacolo condividono una sede (in cui, in realtà, Lingue è un’imbucata): quella di Vetrerie Sciarra. Tenetelo a mente perché verrà nominata.
> 
> 3\. Il professore qui nominato (ovviamente con un nome d’arte) è noto per essere costantemente in ritardo, per non aggiornare il suo sito neanche sotto minaccia e per tenere un corso che riunisce Lingue, Mediazione e le sopracitate Scienze dello Spettacolo. L’unico altro corso che ci riesce è quello di Storia della Musica Contemporanea (che, infatti, verrà inserito).
> 
> 4\. La Biblioteca di Studi Albanesi esiste davvero nell’edificio di Lettere e davvero noi di lingue, ogni volta che saliamo dal secondo al terzo piano con il caffè che sa di copertone in mano, facciamo sempre lo stesso commento.
> 
> 5\. Il wifi della Sapienza fa notoriamente schifo ma, paradossalmente, è davvero la cosa che funziona meglio in tutta la questione.
> 
> 6\. Il Tram 3 nominato nel titolo è, ovviamente, uno dei cinquecento mezzi pubblici che si possono prendere per arrivare tardi a lezione. E, sì, la fermata è davanti al /cimitero/ monumentale del Verano.

**Mercoledì 16/11/2016, ore 09:00**

  
  


_ È diventata Roma perché non poteva più essere Milano _ , questa è la spiegazione che dà a chiunque gli chieda come si sia cacciato in quel guaio che è la Sapienza, piccolo gioiello di caos e disorganizzazione incastonato nella cornice della Città Eterna ─ ed Ermal ha capito ben presto che eterno in quella città ci sono tante cose tra le quali, ad esempio, le attese per i mezzi pubblici e la confusione che, spesso e volentieri, diventa anche mentale.

È diventata Roma perché prima c’era stata Milano e, dopo di questa, non poteva neanche più essere Bari e, sì, a spiegarla così non ha senso che per lui ma, no, non trova spiegazioni chissà quanto più calzanti ─ e, soprattutto, fa ancora fatica ad accettare che i piani che si era fatto per il futuro siano in qualche modo andati in fumo, portati via da un discorso a cuore aperto e dettagli che terrà sempre e solo per lui.

Stringe il bicchierino di plastica in mano, la faccia assonnata di chi, ormai da anni, non dorme quanto vorrebbe, i passi lenti nel salire i gradini uno ad uno — e che barbarie questa cosa di non avere macchinette al terzo piano, si chiama violenza nei confronti degli studenti di lingue che vivono accampati davanti agli studi dei professori.

Alza lo sguardo, le cuffiette ancora nelle orecchie e la targa della biblioteca di studi albanesi che ammicca proprio di fronte alle scale, l’appunto mentale di passare quanto prima a chiedere se, almeno nel secondo semestre, i corsi partiranno, un sorso al caffè ancora bollente che sa sempre più di copertone e sempre meno di caffè — a volte vorrebbe avere la sfrontatezza di spendere dieci centesimi in più e prenderne uno decente dalla macchinetta della Lavazza, davvero, ma poi ricorda quanti ne beve ogni giorni e inizia a pensare che, se proprio deve rovinarsi i nervi, almeno il portafoglio vuole averlo in salute.

Alle nove del mattino Lettere è ancora un bel posto in cui vivere, l’intera Città Universitaria meno piena di come poi risulta per il resto della giornata, solo sparuti gruppetti di studenti ammacchiati intorno alle macchinette mentre si pompano di zucchero e caffeina per affrontare la prima lezione, qualche anima in pena seduta davanti alla porta di questo o quello studio, professori più annoiati dei ragazzi che girano per i corridoi parlando di riunioni ed impegni vari, complimentandosi per la cravatta, perdendosi in convenevoli assonnati. 

Quell’edificio è brutto e buio e mai si abituerà a passarci più tempo del dovuto, se lo ripete mentre svolta a destra, attraversa il corridoio per poi girare a destra di nuovo, i piedi che ormai si muovono meccanicamente e gli occhi che registrano immagini frammentate da dietro gli occhiali da sole: la professoressa di letteratura tedesca che parla al telefono, una studentessa con i capelli scuri che conta e riconta sempre lo stesso mazzetto di fogli, un tizio dall’aria stranamente familiare seduto mezzo sdraiato con le mani in mano e gli occhi chiusi.

Il corridoio è stranamente vuoto e la cosa lo rincuora non poco, memore com’è dell’ultima estenuante attesa avuta un paio di porte più in là mentre cercava, invano, di poter parlare con Boitani per quell’esame che probabilmente darà tra dieci anni.

«Tutti qui per Conzi?» chiede, schiarendosi la voce e realizzando di non aver ancora parlato da che si è alzato avendo liquidato sua madre con un messaggino del buongiorno su whatsapp anziché con la solita chiamata ─ non che sia strano non farlo, figurarsi, quand’è solo non spiccica parola anche fino a mezzogiorno passato, è diesel e gli ci vuole un bel po’ per scaldarsi non può farci niente. 

Il tipo con gli occhi chiusi si limita ad annuire, la ragazza scuote la testa e, indicando la professoressa alle sue spalle, borbotta un  _ «No, io sono per lei.» _ che sa tanto di qualcuno che vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne che lì ─ e anche lui vorrebbe essere al mare in un atollo caraibico a sorseggiare cocktail di dubbia fattura e che sicuramente non saprebbe reggere ma, oh, non è che ha la faccia da funerale che hanno tutte le persona accanto a lui.

(Anche se vorrebbe averla, eccome se vorrebbe averla, continuare a svegliarsi troppo presto per i suoi gusti gli logora i nervi e ieri è stato sveglio fino alle tre a finire uno stupido paper di inglese.)

Se quella è l’espressione che hanno i laurendi medi, si trova a riflettere, forse lui quel dannato pezzo di carta non lo vuole davvero, sta già abbastanza distrutto così com’è.

«Ancora non è arrivato, vero?»

Una risata da parte del tipo con gli occhi chiusi è l’unica risposta che riceve e, a dir la verità, è l’unica risposta che si aspettava mentre, con una calma che sa più di rassegnazione che di reale tranquillità, si siede accanto alla ragazza fatta d’ansia e si risolve a leggere l’ennesimo mattone del diciassettesimo secolo inglese di cui, in parte, farebbe volentieri a meno.

  
  
  
  


**Mercoledì 16/11/2016, ore 11:30**

 

La ragazza con i capelli scuri è rimasta nell’ufficio della prof per quasi un’ora prima di uscire, vagamente pallida e con tre libri in più tra le braccia, passando loro davanti senza neanche degnarli di uno sguardo, il capo basso ed il parlottare incessante di chi sta facendo messaggi vocali lunghi quanto l’audiolibro di Guerra e Pace.

Sta sprecando l’unico giorno in cui non ha lezione chiuso in quello stupido corridoio, sta perdendo preziose ore di tirocinio aspettando, per l’ennesimo mercoledì di seguito, di poter finalmente concordare quel dannato programma con quel professore della cui esistenza inizia a dubitare ─ magari è una qualche entità paranormale che non esiste fuori dall’aula di Vetrerie in cui fanno lezione? Non lo saprà tanto presto.

Col senno di poi, forse sarebbe stato meglio dar retta a chi gli diceva che iscriversi all’università a ventisette anni sapeva tanto di pessima idea, che provare a studiare e lavorare insieme per uno che, come lui, con i libri c’ha sempre un po’ fatto a cazzotti, era potenzialmente un suicidio anche (o forse soprattutto) per le sue tasche. 

Un esame alla volta li sta zittendo tutti ma la strada è ancora lunga, forse troppo lunga, e Conzi certo non lo sta aiutando a darsi quella mossa che serve.

Ingoia uno sbadiglio espirando a fondo, gli occhi che si perdono tra la gente che continua ad affluire in quel corridoio in cui l’aria inizia a sapere di chiuso, un paio di persone le conosce anche ma vanno di fretta e, per fortuna, non si fermano a chiacchierare, il tizio seduto davanti a lui continua a non parlare, le (inesistenti) sopracciglia aggrottate mentre legge un mattone di cui non riesce a vedere bene il nome, la postura di chi sembra star scivolando via dalla panca e la mano libera che tamburella nervosamente sul ginocchio.

«Ma siamo sicuri che oggi viene? Perché a me tra un’ora inizia lettorato inglese e lo sappiamo tutti quanto ci mette il 310 ad arrivare e mollarmi a Mirafiori.» il dito infilato tra le pagine e le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate, finalmente il tipo di fronte a lui si degna di aprire bocca, gli occhi che si guardano intorno cercando quasi supporto da altri poveri sfollati come loro ─ sfollati davanti a uffici diversi, però, sfollati per cui le porte si aprono con una certa frequenza mentre la loro resta ostinatamente, e noiosamente, chiusa.

«Fino a mezz’ora fa sul sito non ce stava scritto niente.»

«Ma quindi, spiegami, Conzi il sito lo aggiorna?»

«Una volta a semestre. Speravo la volta fosse oggi ma me pare che così non è.»

«C’è una cosa che funziona in questa università?»

«Er wifi.»

Sente il suo compagno di sventura emettere qualcosa a metà tra un grugnito ed una risata, un  _ «Ma manco quello.» _ borbottato mentre getta l’ennesima occhiata al telefonino per controllare chissà cosa ─ e se solo Fabrizio avesse saputo allora quanto quel dannato telefono sarebbe diventato parte della sua vita certo lo avrebbe iniziato ad odiare già da quel preciso momento.

«Vabbè, guarda, lasciami il numero che se c'ho novità ti scrivo.» si ritrova ad offrire, lo sguardo del tizio ora rinominato Boccolo che finalmente si illumina di interesse, può vedere l’esatto momento in cui ha guadagnato la sua attenzione, sporgendosi per ascoltare mentre rinfila il libro nello zaino «Anzi, no, lascia fa: c'ho il telefono in garanzia, vivo con un iPod touch che ha visto giorni migliori e il wifi della Sapienza. Scrivime su facebook. So Fabrizio, sto sul gruppo, se cerchi so l'unico co sto nome.»   
«"Fabrizio” con quante B?"   
«Una? Quante B ce voi?»   
«No, mi pareva di averne sentite quattro...»

Vorrebbe rimanerci male per quel commento ma non può che copiare il ghigno comparso sulla bocca del colpevole, i commenti sulla sua calata ormai cosa così vecchia da non essere altro che una certezza nella sua vita.

«Io sono Ermal, senza B e con una sola L.»


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Senti, Ermal, una domanda: ma te suoni la chitarra?» chiede alla fine Fabrizio, l’espressione che sembra solo appena più aperta, e per un momento quasi si chiede come possa averlo capito prima di realizzare che, sì, non è la prima volta che qualcuno glielo chiede dopo aver dato un’occhiata alla sua mano destra, le unghie che solo ora riesce a tenere lunghe abbastanza da farlo saltare all’occhio.  
> «Sono più bravo col pianoforte.» s’affretta a rispondere, la chitarra che è entrata nella sua vita solo qualche anno prima e che gli sembra ancora un animale diffidente tra le sue mani, le corde che ancora gli tagliano le dita nonostante l’esercizio. «Però portarsi sù la tastiera da Bari in Flixbus sembrava un po’ scomodo.» aggiunge e vede l’altro annuire, serio, tirarsi su gli occhiali da sole con un sorriso divertito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so più come dire che MI DISPIACE PER ESSERE COSI' INDICIBILMENTE LENTA CON GLI AGGIORNAMENTI. Per quanto io possa impegnarmi cause di forza maggiore arrivano sempre a scombinarmi l'esistenza e a far ritardare il momento in cui scriverò delle note decenti. Accettatemi così come sono, ve ne prego, e intanto godetevi questo capitolo (che chissà quando arriverà il prossimo).
> 
> Per le note complete a piè di pagina si rimanda a domani mattina, non preoccupatevi!

**Giovedì 17/11/2016, ore 12:41**

  
  


Le tredici sono un pessimo orario per una lezione e non è certo lui l’unico a dirlo ─ sicuramente, però, è uno di quelli che se ne lamenta di più, lo fa soprattutto mentre percorre viale XXI Aprile con passo marziale, l’imbocco della metro che sembra allontanarsi anziché avvicinarsi, e la sempiterna domanda  _ «Come cazzo fa a fare così caldo a novembre?» _ che lo accompagna per il secondo anno di seguito. 

Che le tredici siano un orario pessimo per una lezione è, quindi, una verità universalmente riconosciuta e sottoscritta da chi vuole tentare di pranzare senza essere obbligato ad addentare un panino sulla banchina della metro per Policlinico, l’aria che sa di chiuso e sudore stantio, il caldo opprimente e la prospettiva di dover passare i quattro minuti più lunghi della propria vita schiacciato tra una suora filippina pericolosamente vicina al suo gomito ed un gruppetto di anziani tedeschi accaldati e borbottanti.

La lezione del giovedì è il motivo principale per cui si pente e si duole di aver scelto quel corso che, a dir la verità, è finito nel suo percorso formativo senza alcun motivo specifico che non fosse  _ «Si guardano film, quanto vorrà essere mai difficile?» _

Ovviamente aveva tralasciato il dettaglio pressoché insignificante del dover vedere i suddetti film in tedesco visto il loro essere irreperibili in qualsiasi altra lingua comprensibile ai più. Le tre ore in cui si è imposto di guardare  _ Il cielo diviso _ (con sottotitoli in spagnolo perché sembrava davvero l’unico buon compromesso tra il suo voler passare l’esame e il suo non voler imparare il tedesco) rientrano sicuramente tra quelle più sprecate della sua giovane vita, seconde solo alle decine di minuti perse, fino ad un paio di anni prima, alla sfortunata ricerca di un modo per dare un senso ai suoi capelli ─ un senso che fosse diverso dal solito “Edward mani di forbice” e più simile a “Putto di cattedrale barocca”.

Il secondo motivo per cui si pente di aver scelto quel corso è Katia ─ e sì, sì, lo sa che è estremamente indelicato dirlo ma non può che ritrovarsi a pensare con una certa frequenza che una delle cose che gli rende più indigesta l’idea di affrontare l’ennesimo viaggio in metro della giornata è proprio la presenza di quella figuretta nella sua stessa aula.

Dopotutto, si dice, sguisciando tra due ragazzi con i borsoni da calcio, con la suddetta figuretta divide già un lettorato di inglese e le infinite lezioni di linguistica, qualcosa gli dice che c’è un limite legale di ore che un essere umano può passare gomito e gomito con altri soggetti della sua specie, deve informarsi appena torna a casa se la rete si degna di funzionare.

Il problema di Katia non è l’antipatia né la fastidiosa ricrescita nera che sporca il rosso dei capelli, no, fossero questi due gli unici fattori negativi del frequentarla Ermal si sarebbe sicuramente messo l’anima in pace molto presto e si sarebbe arreso alla cosa che deve prenderla così com’è ─ ché la legge dell’università è spietata ed un buon rapporto con tutti bisogna cercare di averlo evitando di fare lo “stronzo” come al suo solito, se l’è imposto quando si è iscritto, sta anche riuscendo nell’impresa.

Il problema con Katia è la sua logorante insistenza, l’inopportuna invadenza, l’incredibile ossessività e questo suo essere totalmente proiettata sulla sua principale missione: trovarsi un fidanzato, trovarselo al più presto e, possibilmente, metterlo in mostra come qualche prezioso trofeo.

Nelle ultime due settimane, comunque, la vittima preferita delle sue avances era diventato lui per motivi che non si spiega ─ non che si consideri totalmente inappetibile al pubblico femminile, sono finiti i tempi in cui piuttosto che guardarsi allo specchio si sarebbe tirato un pugno sul naso, ma certo credeva di essersi reso abbastanza inavvicinabile su quel versante.

Non vuole un’altra storia, non ora, non subito e certo non ha alcun desiderio di diventare il trofeo di nessuno.

Katia aveva però sfondato ogni barriera costruita negli ultimi due semestri e lui se l’era, suo malgrado, ritrovata nella chat di facebook, su whatasapp, nei commenti su Twitter e, peggio che mai, attaccata al braccio.

Il telefono gli vibra in tasca, un sospiro di sollievo perché questo denota il fatto che anche oggi l’ha passato senza che qualcuno glielo sfilasse di dosso in metro, il braccio impossibilitato a raggiungere la tasca senza colpire in testa un bambino, la stazione di Policlinico che sembra più lontana che mai.

Prende il telefono non appena le porte della metro si spalancano e, con gli occhi incollati allo schermo, si lascia trasportare dalla corrente di studenti dagli zainetti bordeaux, il fantomatico Fabrizio che non ha ancora accettato la sua richiesta, nessun messaggio su Conzi, e la prospettiva di dover tornare in quel dannato corridoio anche mercoledì prossimo.

  
  
  


 

 

**Giovedì 17/11/2016, ore 12:55**

 

L’idea di saltare la lezione l’ha torturato per tutta quella precedente, il ginocchio che ballava sotto il banco, gli occhi ridotti a fessura anche se dietro gli occhiali, alla disperata ricerca di cogliere il passaggio che perde ormai da un anno e mezzo a questa parte, tre semestri a frequentare lo stesso corso in loop solo per riuscire a passare quel dannato esame scelto perché  _ «Non me pò che fa bene.» _ ─ e in realtà gli sta facendo male, malissimo, lui sta saltando lezioni di materie ben più importanti per quello stupido corso di inglese e per quel dannato esame che continua a prenotare e riprenotare e a non passare ad ogni singolo appello. Infostud dovrebbe chiedergli se proprio ci tiene ad umiliarsi così ogni volta che sceglie una data, il suo smettere di funzionare ogni ventisette minuti che diventa ai suoi occhi un segno divino e lui dovrebbe fare ammenda e tornare a fare il facchino, il muratore, il carrozziere, uno qualsiasi dei lavori che ha fatto fino ad ora e che ha odiato per ogni singolo minuto ma che, almeno, gli facevano finire il mese con dei soldi in tasca e con la stanchezza addosso.

Suo padre era stato scettico fin dal primo giorno, a tavola s’era limitato a scuotere la testa e a chiedergli uno stanco  _ «E che ci fai?» _ seguito da un ancora più stanco  _ «Ma pensa a mettere la testa a posto.» _ che un po’ gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco un po’ gli aveva dato ancora più voglia di farlo, dritto alla meta con la sua solita testa dura ─ ché tanto i soldi certo non li avrebbe chiesti a loro, ha smesso quando ho iniziato ad usarli per cose che avrebbe dovuto evitare, e comunque ha quasi trent’anni e dovrebbe davvero darsi una scrollata, darsela non solo metaforicamente. 

È uscito da situazioni ben peggiori di un esame universitario eppure, ora, tre stupidi fogli di parole in inglese lo rendono paranoico, gli fanno perdere ore di sonno e mettono in dubbio qualsiasi decisione presa fino a quel momento.

Lancia lo zaino su una sedia vuota, non ricorda neanche di aver salito le scale alla ricerca dell’aula C, quel posto che ogni giorno che passa sembra sempre più un ospedale costruito durante un delirio alcolico, il tram che sferraglia proprio sotto la finestra e lo distrae ─ non che sia chissà quanto concentrato di suo, oggi qualsiasi cosa è in grado di fargli perdere il filo di un discorso che non sta davvero portando avanti nella sua testa.

Fruga nello zaino alla ricerca del panino che è quasi sicuro di aver preparato, l’orologio che lo avverte di avere abbastanza tempo per concedersi anche una sigaretta prima dell’arrivo di Conzi, la consapevolezza di non aver davvero voglia né di liberare il suo pranzo dalla stagnola né di alzarsi davvero da quella sedia per andare a fumare, l’unico desiderio che rimane è mettersi le cuffiette e farsi trapanare i timpani da qualcosa di più rumoroso del suo malumore.

Un piano davvero perfetto se solo avesse delle cuffiette con sé, deve smettere di uscire di casa correndo, il rischio di lasciare la testa sul tavolo, come gli ripeteva spesso sua madre da bambino, che diventa uno scenario sempre più plausibile visto che ormai sul quel tavolo c’ha lasciato un po’ di tutto ─ compresi un paio di sogni irrealizzabili, la tessera Metrebus, la chitarra, la speranza in un futuro tutto in discesa.

Si decide ad alzarsi più per noia che per altro, almeno il panino lo deve e vuole far sparire giusto per dare un senso a quella mattinata, non ha certo fregato le ultime fettine di salame a sua sorella per non mangiarsele alla faccia sua, la classe ancora semivuota eppure piena di tutte quelle persone con le quali non ha mai parlato ma che gli stanno vagamente sulle palle a pelle ─ e non è manco colpa loro, è che quelli di Lingue si guardano sempre intorno con l’aria di chi non vorrebbe aver a che fare con qualsiasi essere popoli Vetrerie e lui ha imparato fin troppo bene, negli ultimi due anni, ad evitarli a sua volta.

_ «È che so troppo vecchio pe’ incazzamme davvero pe’ ste cose.» _ è quello che dice di solito con le poche persone con cui è riuscito ad attaccare bottone nel corso degli anni, quel misto di timidezza e generale ritrosia che l’hanno bloccato nel suo ultimo banco a sinistra da che ha iniziato (più o meno saltuariamente) a frequentare e che l’hanno portato ad allontanare (più o meno consapevolmente) un gran numero di persone.

L’unica persona che ancora sembra trovar gusto a dargli fastidio è la tizia che, in piedi davanti alla cattedra, sente la pressante necessità di tartassare di chiacchiere due povere anime dall’aria arresa mentre resta avvinghiata al braccio di un ragazzo che sembra farsi i cazzi suoi scorrendo il pollice sullo schermo del telefono.

E pensare che, solo due mesi prima, era lui la principale vittima delle sue attenzioni che, grazie al cielo, sono ben presto virate su altri lidi ─ e sì che sono due anni che la sua ultima relazione è finita ma lui non sente alcun bisogno di trovarsi qualcun altro, le stupide convenzioni sociali che gli impongono di avere una persona accanto solo perché  _ «Ormai hai una certa età.» _ gli sembrano al momento più assurde che mai, la consapevolezza di essere un casino da solo ed un disastro in due lo portano a fossilizzarsi sull’idea che lui e la sua chitarra sono, in realtà, una gran bella coppia e che può tranquillamente andare avanti così.

Senza pensarci due volte, il panino che torna nello zaino e lo zaino che finisce sulla sua spalla, decide di essere utile alla società e, soprattutto, di compiere la buona azione quotidiana che dovrebbe fargli recuperare posizioni agli occhi di un ipotetico Dio a cui, pare, ha già fatto qualche dispetto di troppo — o almeno così dice sua madre, chissà.

È quindi con non poca fatica, ed un tornare indietro riacciuffando il giacchetto, che si avvicina al gruppetto di cui sopra schiarendosi la voce per attirare la loro attenzione, gli occhi che vanno a piantarsi con una certa serietà sulla figura del tizio riccio che è quasi sicuro essere quello che ha aspettato Conzi con lui solo il giorno prima e che è quasi certo di aver incrociato a Storia della Musica Contemporanea — e se non l’ha incrociato l’ha sicuramente sentito, è sicuro che sia sempre lui ad arrivare un po’ prima per suonare il pianoforte scordato che c’è in aula.

«Scusa,» esordisce, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e ricevendo in regalo tre paia di occhi confusi ed un  _ «Ciao Fabbi!» _ da un’euforica Katia. 

Un folto gruppetto di ragazze scazzate che varca la porta e gli occhi del Pianista che ora, più che confusi, sembrano solo infastiditi, i muscoli tesi sotto alla sua mano.

«No, dicevo: Paterno ha spostato ‘a lezione e ce sta oggi anziché domani. Non so se vuoi venì ma oggi dice che spiegava Bartók e magari t’interessava.»

  
  
  


 

 

**Giovedì 17/11/2016, ore 13:40**

  
  


Villa Torlonia è stranamente popolata per essere un qualsiasi giovedì di novembre, giovani sdraiati sull’erba asciutta, le giacche gettate a terra e palloni saltati fuori da chissà dove che rischiano di colpirli in faccia non appena abbassano la guardia. 

Gli occhiali da sole tirati fuori dalla custodia ed il panino ancora in mano, Ermal si chiede ancora una volta per quale motivo si sia detto favorevole a tutta quella pantomima, la coscienza che gli dice che sarebbe dovuto rimanere a lezione ed una voce dal marcato accento romano che risponde con un risoluto  _ «Ma perché, te ce capisci 'ncazzo quando spiega?» _ a cui è difficile controbattere.

Torna ad addentare il suo stranamente agognato pranzo, il ragazzo steso di fronte a lui, sicuramente catalogabile tra le cosiddette “cattive compagnie” che gli hanno fatto saltare in tutto dieci lezioni in due anni, che continua a non aprire bocca e scribacchiare roba su un taccuino che deve aver visto passare la guerra non degnandolo d'uno sguardo che sia uno — non fosse che sta cercando di migliorare il suo carattere si sarebbe certo alzato da un bel pezzo piantandolo lì senza grazie e con qualche grammo di senso di colpa in regalo.

La verità, però, è che non credeva di aver così tanto bisogno di evadere anche solo per un paio d’ore, Villa Torlonia scelta come luogo del delitto solo perché da lì arrivare a Mirafiori è veloce e non deve costringersi in nessun mezzo pubblico troppo pieno e rovente di corpi accaldati ed inutili riscaldamenti accesi.

Che non ci fosse alcuna lezione spostata l’aveva capito presto, praticamente quando, ormai in marcia verso il Verano, Fabrizio se n’era uscito con un  _ «Me sembrava c’avessi bisogno de na mano...» _ che l’aveva dapprima fatto rimanere di stucco e poi gli aveva strappato una risata colma di incredulità e disappunto perché deve essere davvero fuori di testa per dare retta ad uno che sta più fuori di testa di lui.

A quanto pare, però, l’aveva fatto e un po’ si sente come quando aveva fatto quella cazzata di piercing che ora sfoggia con un certo orgoglio ma che riconosce come un pessimo biglietto da visita passato di moda troppo presto.

«Comunque sto ancora aspettando che mi invii la richiesta d’amicizia su Facebook.» dice invece, rompendo il silenzio mentre mastica con cura il panino, ghignando quando lo vede trasalire neanche gli fosse esploso un petardo accanto.

«Non so come te chiami?» cerca di giustificarsi, uno sguardo colpevole lanciato da sopra gli occhiali e la penna che va a grattargli il mento in un gesto nervoso.

È in momenti come questo vorrebbe avere delle sopracciglia degne di tale nome solo per poterle visibilmente aggrottare e dare ai suoi interlocutori l’idea di quanto le loro uscite lo lascino al più basito, spesso contrariato, in questo caso solo perplesso e vagamente divertito — inizia a credere che il tizio di fronte a lui così ci sia e non ci faccia e la cosa gli sembra stranamente esilarante.

«Si che lo sai? Ermal con una sola L alla fine? Te l’ho detto ieri e sono pure l'unico Ermal della Sapienza quindi mi sa che sono anche facile da trovare su Facebook.»

«Pensavo te lo fossi inventato. Intendo il nome, capito, no?»

«Caro il mio  _ Fabrizio _ tutti i nomi sono inventati e, fidati, non è che il tuo sembri chissà quanto meno strano. Il mio ha solo l’aggravante di essere albanese. Che poi, tra l’altro, in Albania va pure forte.»

«L’ultimo albanese che ho conosciuto se faceva chiamà Charlie e faceva il facchino con me all’albergo ‘ndo lavoravo. Mai saputo il suo vero nome.» un momento di pausa e le sopracciglia (vere sopracciglia, accidenti a lui!) che si aggrottano, gli occhi che sembrano studiarlo da dietro le lenti scure mettendolo vagamente a disagio ─ ed ecco che un po’ gli torna in mente sua madre e il suo  _ «Attento agli sconosciuti.» _ che ha davvero poco senso quando vivi in una città in cui sono tutte facce più o meno nuove e non sempre dietro ad un viso d’angelo si nasconde una brava persona e viceversa.

Ma forse, si dice, sto Fabrizio è proprio l’eccezione che conferma la regola e lui dovrebbe iniziare a correre ─ accidenti a lui che ha il fiato corto e ci fuma pure sopra!

«Senti, Ermal, una domanda: ma te suoni la chitarra?» chiede alla fine Fabrizio, l’espressione che sembra solo appena più aperta, e per un momento quasi si chiede come possa averlo capito prima di realizzare che, sì, non è la prima volta che qualcuno glielo chiede dopo aver dato un’occhiata alla sua mano destra, le unghie che solo ora riesce a tenere lunghe abbastanza da farlo saltare all’occhio.

«Sono più bravo col pianoforte.» s’affretta a rispondere, la chitarra che è entrata nella sua vita solo qualche anno prima e che gli sembra ancora un animale diffidente tra le sue mani, le corde che ancora gli tagliano le dita nonostante l’esercizio. «Però portarsi sù la tastiera da Bari in Flixbus sembrava un po’ scomodo.» aggiunge e vede l’altro annuire, serio, tirarsi su gli occhiali da sole con un sorriso divertito.

«Allora giovedì portala. E non dico la tastiera, capito? La chitarra. Se famo una sonata alla faccia de Conzi.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la parte due dello spiegone per chi si perde tra le righe come io mi perdevo tra i corridoi di Lettere.
> 
> 1\. La metro B, soprattutto nella tratta Tiburtina-Termini (4 fermate in tutto) è circa impraticabile durante il periodo universitario visto che sempre, dannatamente, incredibilmente strapiena. L'unico modo per poter raggiungere le altre sedi da Villa Mirafiori è prendere gli autobus che, però, sono dispersi la maggior parte delle volte. Quindi tanto vale prendere la metro e poi il fantomatico tram 3 (o 19).  
> 2\. Potrei aver commesso un falso storico: non ricordo se, in effetti, il famigerato Conzi (nome di fantasia) avesse già lo studio a Lettere nel lontano 2016. Perdonatemi l'inesattezza, in caso.  
> 3\. Nell'aula di Storia della Musica c'è davvero un pianoforte e, quando frequentavo io, davvero c'era un ragazzo che arrivava almeno un quarto d'ora prima per mettersi a suonare.  
> 4\. Villa Torlonia è un parco sulla Nomentana ad una ventina di minuti da Villa Mirafiori. Se ve lo state chiedendo: sì, ci ho saltato parecchie lezioni insieme ai miei amiki di Lingue e, sì, per avvicinarcisi si può sempre prendere il 3. Credete sia un caso? Beh, non lo è.  
> 5\. La cosa che sembra quelli di Lingue guardino male quelli di altre facoltà è una cosa che mi è stata ripetuta diecimila volte e sentivo il dovere di inserirlo in questo capitolo.  
> 6\. L'accenno al guardare "Il cielo diviso" in tedesco con sottotitoli in spagnolo viene da un episodio di vita vissuta da me medesima.  
> 7\. Katia esiste davvero ma non si chiama Katia.


	3. The cat is on the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essendo io ancora sprovvista di supporti tecnologici atti alla scrittura, questo capitolo è stato buttato giù sulla mia buon'anima di tablet e, per la gioia del mio tunnel carpale, sul google documents del mio telefono.  
> Eventuali errori, quindi, che manco sono riuscita a correggere, li imputo tutti al fatto che a me questi schermini così piccini tolgono il senno santo cielo quando scrivo ho bisogno di SPAZIO -- ma la vita mi odia e quindi un po' mi attacco al tram (3) e tiro fortissimo.
> 
> Questo capitolo è probabilmente il più brutto scritto fino ad ora ma io sono sua madre e lo amo lo stesso. DIciamo che ci tenevo a darvi qualcosa prima che il lavoro mi risucchiasse al 200%. Spero almeno riusciate ad apprezzare questo dimenticando la mia imperdonabile disorganizzazione.

**Giovedì 01/12/2016, ore 13:06**

 

È il secondo giovedì in cui decide (decidono) che ascoltare Conzi non è poi una cosa che preme loro particolarmente, Fabrizio che, con una strizzata d’occhio ed una gomitata, afferma di avere agganci a Tedesco che possono passargli gli appunti, Ermal che ci crede poco ma che lo segue comunque perché ormai la chitarra l’ha portata e Dio solo sa quant’è difficile non falciarci la testa di qualcuno mentre si è in metro, certo non si sarà fatto l’intera giornata con quella in spalla per niente, e poi è dicembre e il tempo ancora stranamente regge, chi è lui per dire di no a segnali mandati dall’alto?

«Ma quindi è vero che ve spediscono a San Lorenzo?» era stata la prima domanda, lo sguardo incuriosito da sopra gli occhiali da vista e la mano destra che agita un accendino mezzo scarico, la vana speranza di avere ancora abbastanza gas da far fare la scintilla necessaria ad accendersi la sigaretta che tiene in bilico tra le labbra. Ermal s’era solo stretto nelle spalle, la chitarra poggiata con delicatezza a terra e i suoi occhi che più che la figura dell’altro scannerizzano il posto migliore in cui gettare il giacchetto per poi sedercisi sopra: se è vero che c’è ancora il sole è anche vero che ormai non scalda più il terreno, l’erba che rimane sempre un po’ umidiccia e lui che non vuole andare in giro con il culo bagnato per il resto della giornata.

«A Mirafiori stanno impacchettando tutto ma non abbiamo capito se il secondo semestre lo faremo lì o da qualche altra parte.» si stringe nelle spalle, un bambino con un cappellino rosso passa salutandoli, Fabrizio fa un sorriso che non crede di avergli mai visto fare e lui sente il pressante, nonché _ totalmente irrazionale _ , bisogno di guardare qualcos’altro così si mette ad aprire la zip della custodia della chitarra, a leggere qualche foglio che ci ha gettato dentro sovrappensiero, tutto pure di non alzare lo sguardo.

Ancora con gli occhi bassi sente il suo compare che apre la zip del suo zaino, il rumore di chi fruga in qualcosa di vuoto, l’occhio che cade sul libro sbrindellato che tiene in mano insieme ad una penna a scatto di una concessionaria.

«Ma te i libri anziché studiarli li prendi a morsi?»

Una risata roca, la mano che non regge la sigaretta che accarezza i lati stropicciati del libro che ha poggiato sulle gambe.

«L’ho comprato usato, già stava più de qua che de là, ma diciamo che preparacce sopra lo stesso esame tre volte non aiuta a tenello più integro.»

«Sì, ma fa che la quarta volta sia quella giusta o sto libro per la quinta non regge.»

«Sì, grazie tante, lo so pur’io. È che so ‘na mezza pippa de inglese, io sto coso lo consumo pure ma ce sta qualcosa che non me torna ogni volta.» 

«È inglese, non matematica, non esiste che qualcosa torni o non torni. È questione di esercizio.»

Il  _ «Proprio come ‘a matematica.» _ che gli viene regalato in risposta lo fa sbuffare, la mano che si allunga a richiudere la zip della custodia della chitarra ché ha già capito che aria tira, ché si finirà a chiacchierare e non si toccherà neanche una corda, deve smettere di dare retta a quel soggetto spettinato ─ e dovrebbe anche smettere di seguirlo ma, davvero, non può farci niente se due ore di tiepido far nulla sono meglio di due ore in cui si sente stupido.

Il libro masticato, comunque, gli finisce in braccio con un tonfo, la copertina che si piega e quasi rischia di strapparsi in un altro punto, Fabrizio che lo guarda come se stesse per proporgli il piano dell’anno, quello che o ti fa svoltare o ti fa marcire in galera per il resto della tua vita.

«Senti, stavo a pensà na cosa un po’ matta.»

«Se si tratta di fare truffe alle vecchiette sappi che ho una morale troppo integra e, soprattutto, non cedo a questi beceri cliché.»

«Sei ‘ncojone. Comunque no, i sordi qua so puliti: tu m’aiuti co inglese e io te pago. Studi inglese, no? Abituate a ‘nsegnà: se ce riesci co me poi ce riesci co’ chiunque.»

«In realtà più che all’insegnamento sono proiettato verso la traduzione, l’interpretariato...»

«Vabbè, lascia fa, sti sordi non li voi.»

«...Ma questo non significa che non ti darò una mano. Non fare il cretino, ho la faccia di uno che può rifiutare un lavoro?»

«Hai la faccia di uno che non dorme.»

«Senti almeno a me non iniziano ad uscire le rughe quindi direi che uno a uno palla al centro.»

Fabrizio gli tira la penna, la tira con la sinistra e quindi non lo colpisce neanche per sbaglio facendola invece finire sull’erba accanto al suo zaino, si ritrova a fissare due occhi divertiti anziché offesi, la sempiterna paura di spingersi un po’ troppo oltre che, anche questa volta, l’abbandona veloce come è arrivata.

«Certe volte parlo con te e mi ricordo perché quelli della facoltà tua me stanno vagamente sui coglioni.»

«Perché siamo brillanti ed ottimi oratori in almeno tre lingue diverse?»

«Perché ve la tirate come i peggio de quelli de Ingegneria. Mo accorda sta chitarra che sentimo se quello che ho scritto c’ha  senso.»

  
  
  


**Mercoledì 07/12/2016, ore 9:20**

 

Studiare in piccionaia ha i suoi pro ed i suoi contro ma Ermal, a dire la verità, di pro ne ha ancora visti pochi e dubita ne troverà molti altri nell’immediato futuro ─ non è essere pessimista, il suo, figurarsi se ha tempo di atterrarsi con pensieri ingombranti, ma certo è che frequenta quella stanza da ormai due anni e sa abbastanza bene cosa l’aspetta ogni volta che mette piede lì dentro.

Il suo problema è che lassù non studia, ché se il silenzio è esattamente quello che più si confà alla sua idea di produttività, nessun rumore fastidioso proveniente dal prato come quando studia in biblioteca, nessuna chiacchiera molesta come quando riesce a trovare un posto in cappelletta, il paradiso in terra. 

A deconcentrarlo, però, entra subito in gioco quel dannato terrazzo che gli fa venire voglia di girarsi più sigarette del dovuto e prendersi una pausa fumo ogni quattro righe solo perché può ─ e sì che alcuni si prendono il posto davanti alla finestra per fumare da lì, lui non fa mai in tempo, inizia quasi ad avere il dubbio che quelli di Filosofia lì dentro ci vivano così da occupare i posti che preferiscono non appena il guardiano apre le ultime persiane.

La matita picchietta annoiata contro gli esercizi di francese che ha rimandato fino a quel momento, l’idea di saltare il lettorato per andare a leggere da qualche parte che lo stuzzica più di quanto vorrebbe, la consapevolezza che se continua così non passerà l’esame neanche a piangere in cinese che gli inchioda il culo alla sedia e lo costringe a concentrarsi su quello stupido esercizio di lessico che non dovrebbe risultargli poi così difficile se solo non fosse per quei dannati accenti dietro ai quali, sì, una regola c’è ma certo non è da chiedere a lui. 

_ «Sei un po’ assente ultimamente.» _ l’avevano accusato un paio di amici mentre erano in fila alla macchinetta vicino dei laboratori linguistici, l’ennesimo caffè che puzza di morte che finisce tra le mani di un qualche anonimo collega di fronte a loro, le ragazze del tirocinio che ridono di qualcosa che nessuno capisce, e lui s’era limitato a stringersi nelle spalle.

«Sto secondo anno fa schifo.» si era limitato a rispondere, «E credo di voler cambiare casa.» godendosi l’annuire grave e serio della sua piccola cricca, una manciata di frasi di circostanza circa l’essere insensibili se si spera di poter costringere qualcuno a fare undici esami in un solo anno accademico, un paio di etti di solidarietà perché quando si vuole cambiare casa è sempre un po’ colpa dei conquilini  _ «E i tuoi, E’, so popo infami forti.» _ .

Poi la fila era andata avanti, ognuno di loro aveva regalato quaranta centesimi alla lobby del caffè istantaneo al gusto di acidità di stomaco, e si erano semplicemente appostati di fronte alla porta ad aspettare che quelli di nordiche liberassero l’aula, la professoressa con il suo solito rossetto rosso ed il suo trolley pieno di chissà cosa a fare da aprifila quasi non vedesse l’ora di andarsene ─ e chissà come mai Ermal è sicuro che i suoi studenti siano, in realtà, più impazienti di lei.

Ma Ermal non è distratto, figurarsi se lo è, si è imposto da sempre una disciplina troppo ferrea per potersi davvero far portare fuori strada da qualcuno che non sia se stesso e no, assolutamente no, il fatto che controlli il telefono ogni dieci minuti non significa assolutamente nulla, è  _ lavoro _ il suo.

Poco importa che si sia ancora nella fase puramente organizzativa della cosa, tutti presi a decidere se sia il caso di cominciare subito o aspettare dopo le vacanze, il suo «Eh, ma per natale io scendo.» che ha rimesso un po’ tutto in discussione, incastrare date e orari che diventa pressoché impossibile, il doversi ridurre a dire «Si può fare a casa mia.» perché riuscire a trovare qualsiasi altro posto sembra ormai un’impresa titanica. 

Infila il telefono in tasca e torna alla sfilza di parole che gli danzano davanti senza un particolare ordine, la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato un’ipotetica che lo fa sospirare e la sua pigrizia che prende il sopravvento facendogli dire che, sì, la correggerà poi, non ora, ora deve pensare a come fare altre cose anche se non sa cosa.

  
  
  


**Mercoledì 07/12/2016, ore 10:00**

 

«Ti conosco da dieci anni e non t’ho mai visto tenere un telefono in mano per così tanto tempo.» la butta lì Simone, gli occhi ancora presi a copiare qualcosa dalle slide proiettate malamente davanti a loro, la mano che si muove meccanicamente sul foglio tracciando segni che solo il suo amico sa decodificare ─ e sì che ha smesso presto di chiedergli gli appunti, avesse voluto studiare paleografia si sarebbe iscritto altrove. «Che stamo a riscaldà la minestra, Fabrì?»

«Non ricominciamo co’ sta storia.»

«Sì ma se tu esci con la tua ex che t’ha fatto stare sotto a un treno per sei mesi capisci che io un paio di film me li faccio.»

«Se volessi fa i film staresti a sentì sta lezione. E poi siamo rimasti amici, non vedo il problema.»

«Il problema è che non te fa bene. E stiamo facendo i discorsi da ragazzine.»

Una ragazza dai capelli ricci, seduta alla fila di fronte, si gira per lanciargli un’occhiataccia più eloquente di qualsiasi “shhhh”, la professoressa che continua a parlare di qualcosa a cui non ha veramente prestato attenzione da che la lezione è iniziata ─ sa che dovrebbe ascoltare, sa che ormai è a tanto così dal mandare a fanculo un po’ qualsiasi cosa Sapienza inclusa, eppure più tenta di concentrarsi più la testa va altrove, le palpebre pesanti e le braccia doloranti che non aiutano a mantenere viva l’attenzione.

«Appunto. Copia l’appunti, Simò, risparmiate la psicanalisi che c’ho una mezza esperienza co’ gli psicologi e so pe’ certo che non me piacciono tanto.» si sforza di rispondere, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura mentre proprio non riesce a mettere a fuoco quel che c’è scritto proprio di fronte a lui, bianco su azzurro pallido, la penna gettata sul tavolo in un moto di stizza.

Vede simone alzare un sopracciglio, poco convinto da quelle ultime parole, una delle sue risposte serie che sta lì, ferma, appesa alla piega che le sue labbra fanno quando vorrebbe dire qualcosa di giusto ma sa per certo certo che avrà l’accoglienza sbagliata.

«E comunque me sto solo a organizzà pe’ famme dà ripetizioni di inglese.»

«Da quanto scrivi state organizzando una guerra, altro che ripetizioni.»

La stessa ragazza di prima si volta per sibilare un  _ «Ma non potete chiacchierare fuori?» _ che fa alzare le mani ad entrambi, colpevoli e consapevoli, mentre quella massa di ricci torna al suo posto con uno sbuffo che sa molto di esasperazione.

Gli unici ricci di cui vorrebbe avere notizia, intanto, non si fanno sentire da abbondanti quaranta minuti e, non fosse che ha quasi trent’anni e una dignità già sbrindellata da portare avanti, probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a farsi paranoie da almeno un quarto d’ora. 

Con Simone si sono conosciuti per caso a fine estate, ormai dieci anni prima, a causa dell’ennesimo ritardo di Trenitalia, lui di ritorno dall’ennesimo lavoro che provava e mollava, Simone con un’espressione dubbiosa sul viso ed uno sguardo scettico al tabellone delle partenze. All’epoca l’altro aveva una ancor più voluminosa massa di capelli ancora più ricci di quanto non siano ora, una criniera scura che spesso ingombra la visuale di chi gli sta dietro e che l’ha costretto nelle retrovie da che ha cominciato ad andare a scuola. 

Non si sa bene come, complice forse una canzone di Biagio Antonacci trasmessa in filodiffusione, aveva iniziato a parlare di musica e il discorso, non si sa come, era poi virato sulla corruzione della chiesa, sull’anticlericalismo, su suo nonno che era stato un partigiano e su quella storia tristissima che aveva sentito e che veniva dai tempi in cui i manicomi erano ancora qualcosa di normale in Italia.

Da allora, in un modo o nell’altro, avevano continuato a vedersi, le strade che si dividevano e ricongiungevano nonostante il caos di Roma, fin quando non se l’era ritrovato in università, lo stesso sguardo un po’ perso di quando stava controllando gli arrivi sul tabellone della stazione, gli stessi capelli forse un po’ meno ricci ed un filo di barba ispida, gli occhiali spariti chissà dove ─ «Sai» gli aveva detto, dopo averlo salutato calorosamente «M’ero dato alla canzone ma poi mi sono ricordato di quanto amo il teatro!».

Da lì in poi, un po’ come si aspettava che fosse, perché forse è un po’ lento ma di certo non sprovveduto, era iniziata una sorta di parabola discendente in cui lui, che s’era ripromesso di farsi i cazzi suoi tre anni e campare meglio e finire prima, s’era ritrovato invischiato in attività di cui non gli interessava assolutamente nulla ma che, stranamente, portavano cfu al suo mulino ─ e poi Simone è una brava persona, gli è simpatico, nella sua particolarità fa sentire un po’ meno strano lui e non può che intendere la cosa come un complimento.

«Però, insomma, poi la tizia me la presenti.» Simone ha ancora lo sguardo altro ma si piega appena per mormorarglielo a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio, la voce di chi la sa lunga ed il linguaggio del corpo di chi ci spera. Fabrizio, dal canto suo, sblocca e riblocca il suo redivivo cellulare, nessuna notifica a parte l’invito ad un evento quel sabato da qualche parte ai Castelli, il ginocchio che inizia a ballare sotto al tavolo.

«Ma tu non sei impegnato?» chiede, distrattamente, registrando appena il movimento nella fila di fronte, probabilmente la ragazza riccia che si volta a lanciargli l’ennesima occhiataccia, gli occhi presi a far tutt’altro.

«Voglio solo fare amicizia! Poi, senti, abbiamo sette amici in due e credo si ora di ampliare i nostri orizzonti.»

«Comunque è un tizio.»

«Di tutte le occasioni di acchiappo a Mirafiori tu hai preso probabilmente l’unico maschio in circolazione. Fabrì non ci siamo.»

«Come se per me facesse una qualche differenza...» e quelle ultime parole gli escono un po’ più pesanti del dovuto, rotolano in maniera strana, un po’ come succede ogni volta che si ritrova a lanciare quella bomba che solo lui sente scoppiare con tanto fragore ma che, di norma, viene accolta da chi lo circonda con una blanda scrollata di spalle.

«Ma io lo dico perché, che io ne sappia, tutti i maschi di Mirafiori sono già fidanzati. In genere tra di loro. Non ci siamo.»

  
  
  
  


**Lunedì 12/12/2016, ora 17:30**

 

«T'avviso: i miei coinquilini sono delle bestie.» afferma, la chiave nella serratura che ancora non scatta, l'espressione avvilita di chi quel discorso l'ha fatto cento volte a cento persone diverse prima di aprire la porta per lasciarle entrare.   
«Usano la scusa che studiano medicina per, sai no?, dire che non hanno tempo di pulire e» lo vede affacciarsi in una stanza adiacente all'ingresso, sbuffare indicandogli l'interno «non lavare i piatti o qualsiasi altra cosa. Guarda te che casino hanno lasciato nel lavandino! Spero la prossima roba che studieranno sia sui germi che si annidano nello schifo che disseminano ovunque.»   
Ma Fabrizio non guarda, non lo fa per una lunga serie di motivi tra cui lo stato di leggera ansia in cui un lavandino ingombro lo scaraventa, si limita a seguire l'altro con lo zainetto sulle spalle, improvvisamente si sente di nuovo un dodicenne in un museo, si perde ad esplorare con gli lo spazio tutto intorno per capire quanto di Ermal ci sia in quel piccolo appartamento dalle pareti di un bianco ombrato da anni di fumo di sigaretta, i muri tappezzati di librerie piene di tante cose tranne che di libri — vecchi vinili, cappelli, prodotti per la pulizia del bagno, scatoloni di quel che sembra il cambio di stagione-, piante grasse dall’aspetto mortaccino disseminate ovunque.   
Era diventata casa di Ermal perché qualsiasi altra soluzione portava in realtà con sé molti più problemi di quanto previsto, gli orari incastrati meticolosamente, i salti mortali per trovare nel lunedì pomeriggio il giorno designato, e alla fine il suo salvatore aveva concluso che la scrivania in camera sua era abbastanza grande e, se era abbastanza clemente da ignorare la polvere, al massimo potevano fregare una sedia dalla cucina e prendersi lì il silenzio che in realtà in casa non esiste —  _ «Visto quanto raramente restano in cucina più del tempo necessario a friggersi una scatola di bastoncini di pesce» _ aveva concluso Ermal con un vocale affannato su whatsapp  _ «Non si accorgerebbero manco se portassi via il lavandino.» _

E così Fabrizio aveva accettato e aveva sbagliato autobus quattro volte prima di imbroccare quello giusto, sporgendosi dalle porte ogni volta per controllare il nome scritto sull’insegna, gli occhi attenti a cercare la testa riccia dell’altro alla fermata — ché aveva detto che l’avrebbe aspettato lì, casa che, per sua stessa ammissione, resta un po’ infrattata in un cunicolo di viuzze tra i palazzi.   
«Se vogliamo andare d’accordo sta cosa del mutismo selettivo però te la devi far passare.» la voce del suo compare lo riporta alla realtà, alla cameretta dal pavimento color nocciola e alla libreria accanto alla, effettivamente grande, scrivania.   
«Se non c'ho niente da dire che parlo a fa?»   
«È impossibile non avere qualcosa da dire, mi dispiace, non ci credo quando mi dicono così. Il giacchetto puoi attaccarlo dietro alla porta.» aggiunge, indicando il giacchetto che tiene in mano come un idiota da almeno un quarto d’ora.   
E attaccarlo dietro la porta non è facile come sperato, l'attaccapanni già pieno di un gran numero di zaini, felpe, un paio di pantaloni appesi per i passanti, sul legno appiccicata con del nastro carta una foto di un lungomare.   
«Se l'attacco sulla maniglia è uguale?»   
«Basta che non l'attacchi al lampadario poi fai come ti pare, che cazzo ti devo dire?»

Lo vede indicargli la sedia in un tacito invito ad accomodarsi mentre misura la stanza a grandi passi come alla ricerca di qualcosa che proprio non riesce a trovare, un paio di borbottii impercettibili e la mano che passa nervosamente tra i capelli.

«Vabbè lasciamo perdere le pantofole.» lo sente dire, prima di vederlo accanto alla porta, i capelli schizzati ovunque e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Faccio due caffè?»

«Non bevo caffè.»

«E come cazzo sopravvivi?»

«Meglio de come farei c’a tachicardia.»

«Ah, quindi vai avanti a rancore e tè deteinato, capisco.»

 

 

*

 

Lo sente tamburellare con le dita mentre, con la fronte sulle mani ed una penna verde ( _ «Trovo il rosso un colore quasi offensivo, è demoralizzante vedere un compito tutto corretto in rosso, sembra un campo di battaglia!» _ aveva detto poco prima) fa l’inventario degli errori che è riuscito a commettere in soli cinque esercizi, la bocca storta in un’espressione quasi sofferente e la mano che scribacchia cose a margine.

«Al prossimo plurale che metti agli aggettivi giuro che ti caccio di casa.» lo dice alzando gli occhi dal foglio e fissandoli su di lui, scuri e brillanti (e tanto, tanto stanchi) nella luce aranciata della lampada IKEA che tiene sulla scrivania, una strana sensazione di familiarità in quella scena, il buio fuori dalla finestra che sembra stringerli in un abbraccio.

Quel  _ «Porca puttana.» _ che gli rimbomba in testa è qualcosa che non vuole davvero ascoltare, una stupida eco che lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dalle dita dell’altro, dal suo profilo in penombra, da come alza gli occhi al cielo ogni volta che sente la porta sbattere annunciando l’arrivo (o la partenza) di uno dei suoi coinquilini.

«C’hai quasi trent’anni, Fabrì.» è quello che si ripete per smorzare quella voce che gli trapana il cervello, eppure la sua risposta manca di forza, manca di convinzione, e lui un po’ di anni in questo momento se ne sente diciassette e balbetta di nuovo parlando con il batterista del suo primo gruppo. Ma Ermal non è un batterista e lui non ha diciassette anni, quindi si limita a passarsi una mano tra i capelli e sospirare avvilito davanti a quel camposanto verde smeraldo che l’altro gli sta tendendo.

«Mi dica, dottore, ci sono margini di miglioramento?»

«Di peggioramento la vedo difficile anche perché, peggio di questo, c’è solo l’analfabetismo. Questo non toglie che,cascasse il mondo tu questo esame a giugno lo passi con ventisette.»

«Tutto st’ottimismo me fa girà la testa, fermo.»

«No, quella è probabilmente la fame. E poi mi piace pensare che la Natura con te sia stata generosa e, oltre che bello, t’abbia fatto pure intelligente. Anche se ancora sbagli il present continous.» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simone è chiaramente Simone Cristicchi ma voi l'avevate capito fin dall'accenno a Biagio Antonacci, vero?


	4. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mano libera in tasca, cappello in testa e zainetto sulle spalle, Fabrizio sembra prendersi tutta la strada nonostante faccia di tutto per occupare quanto meno spazio possibile, il vapore della pizza calda che gli appanna gli occhiali e gli fa arricciare il naso infastidito, i passi lenti di chi non sembra avere la fretta che dice.  
> «Devo capire se cammini così perché ti senti sempre in passerella o se è proprio una cosa tua.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le note le metto presto, devo solo riuscire a star seduta al pc più di cinque minuti, prometto.
> 
> Tutto è stato scritto ed editato da telefono, non ho idea di quale abominio sia nato.

**Lunedì 19/12/2016, ore 18:00**

 

Il dramma era nato dal nulla, un commento scazzato come tanti altri commenti scazzati fatti in precedenza da altre persone sotto ad altri post, ed era diventato qualcosa di abominevole che l’aveva tirato dentro prima che potesse accorgersene, il telefono bollente per le notifiche, lo schermo sempre acceso per i commenti, la fastidiosa suoneria dei messaggi che l’avvisava di tutti i messaggi che, su whatsapp, avevano iniziato a riempire il gruppo di solito adibito al cazzeggio.

Poggia la fronte sulla scrivania, il telefono che vibra a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa e la mano che si allunga semplicemente per spegnere tutto e mandare a puttane tutta quella storia, la testa che minaccia di esplodere da quasi ventiquattro ore e lui che continua a non capire dove finisce la sua responsabilità e dove comincia quella di chi, credendo di far del bene, s’era messo a sparare a zero ─ e lui aveva chiesto a qualcuno di sparare a zero? 

No. Eppure ora era colpa sua, i commenti erano per lui e per la povera tizia che il post l’aveva scritto ─ e sa che dovrebbe scrivergli in privato, davvero, sa che dovrebbe dirle che non ce l’ha con lei in prima persona, ma non riesce a capire se quella sarebbe realmente l’opzione giusta e figurarsi se lui ne sa qualcosa di cose giuste da fare. 

Un commento stranito sotto a l’ennesimo post di spotted aveva creato il panico e lui, per la prima volta in vita sua, vorrebbe tornare ai tempi in cui il telefono non se lo poteva permettere e certo stava meglio, le cose se le risolveva a voce e non si metteva in mezzo a casini che non si potevano risolvere con quattro parole messe bene.

“Sì, ma quelle quattro parole non le stai dicendo.” gli avevano fatto notare, e sì che lui aveva incassato e, di nuovo, era rimasto zitto cercando di trovare un filo ad un discorso fatto di screenshot e commenti cancellati, buchi in una trama senza senso per una storia nata da uno “scherzo” tirato troppo per le lunghe.

_ “Gran bel regalo del cazzo” _ si ritrova a pensare, esattamente quel che voleva prima di tornarsene in Puglia per Natale, assolutamente, chissà se, al suo ritorno a Roma, avrebbe trovato cartelli che vietavano l’accesso a lui e a tutta la cricca di inaspettati supporter che s’erano accalcati alle sue parole.

«Dovresti spegne quer coso.»

Fabrizio lo dice senza staccare gli occhi dal quaderno che ha di fronte, il dito della mano sinistra che segue la linea sulla tabella dei verbi irregolari che ha accanto, la destra che stringe la matita mezza spuntata perché, in un moto di idiozia e stizza, hanno fatto finire il temperino di plastica verde fuori dalla finestra.

«E tu dovresti concentrarti sulla tua roba.»

«Ce provo ma me distrai. Già me distrai in generale, oggi pure peggio ché il telefono tuo quanno vibra pare ‘nterremoto.»

«Sì, scusa se oggi non mi va di fare lo spiritosone ma, sai com’è?, mi rode il culo.»

«E rispondi de merda.»

«Quello è un effetto collaterale del rodimento di culo. Hai presente, no, il rapporto causa-effetto?»

«Sì e, per carità, te capisco, ma poi ‘nte devi meraviglià che la gente pensa che sei un po’ stronzo.»

«Ti sorprenderà sapere che quello lo pensano a prescindere.»

«Lascia fa che lo penso pure io, conta che lo pensamo ‘nprivato, mica te lo venimo a dì su facebook. E poi lo dimo co’ cognizione de causa.» gli passa una sigaretta, un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso incoraggiante appena accennato sulle labbra a cui lui non riesce davvero a rispondere come dovrebbe, limitandosi a prendere quello che l’altro gli passa, cercando l’accendino tra quella marea di fogli sparsi e parole annotate in blu.

Un momento di pausa mentre l’accendino non collabora, la schiena buttata contro la spalliera della sedia pieghevole che si è risolto a comprare e che tiene a prendere polvere tra l’armadio e il muro, la mano di Fabrizio che sfiora la sua mentre gli sfila il bic dalle dita.

«Il problema è che io testa di cazzo lo sono davvero. Provo diversamente ma tanto torno sempre là. Me lo dice persino mia madre che sono un po’ stronzo, penso di avere l’unica madre oggettiva a questo mondo. Va’ che culo mi dirai, no?»

«Stai comunque un passo avanti a tante teste di cazzo: armeno lo sai.»

«È che me lo fanno notare con una certa insistenza.»

«Pora stella. Mo’ mettice na pezza e smetti de distramme o st’ora non te la pago.»

  
  


*

 

Il pezzo di pizza è l’unica cosa che riesce a scaldar loro le mani, l’aria fredda che ha iniziato a soffiare anche su Roma seppure con un po’ di ritardo, le strade vuote alle dieci di sera e le lucine di natale appese alle finestre, tante piccole stelle in un firmamento di tagli luminosi in facciate di cemento, che rendono il quartiere meno tetro e impersonale.

L’ora alla fine Fabrizio gliel’aveva pagata, così come gli aveva pagato anche quel pezzo di pizza che è più unto di quanto vorrebbe ma che sa anche di regalo inaspettato, i passi che li conducono verso la vecchia Cinquecento blu che l’altro, per sua stessa ammissione, ha parcheggiato praticamente fuori dal Raccordo ─  _ «Ma qua ce stanno più macchine che cristiani, E’, prova te a trovacce parcheggio!» _

Mano libera in tasca, cappello in testa e zainetto sulle spalle, Fabrizio sembra prendersi tutta la strada nonostante faccia di tutto per occupare quanto meno spazio possibile, il vapore della pizza calda che gli appanna gli occhiali e gli fa arricciare il naso infastidito, i passi lenti di chi non sembra avere la fretta che dice.

«Devo capire se cammini così perché ti senti sempre in passerella o se è proprio una cosa tua.» gli esce di bocca prima che il suo cervello possa metterci un filtro e soffoca il _“Ma porca puttana”_ nel morso che dà alla pizza, il pomodoro che rischia di cadergli sul cappotto e gli occhi rivolti alle macchina parcheggiate alla sua destra.

«Ma perché, come cammino?»

«Come se la strada fosse tutta tua.»

Una risata, una mano che corre a coprirgli la bocca, Fabrizio che si ferma in mezzo alla strada come per riprendersi da quelle parole.

«Vabbè, lascia perdere...»

«No, ma che lascia perde, è che m’hai ricordato un lavoro che avemo fatto per l’università e io dovevo fa il sindaco e m’avevano detto che dovevo movemme così: come se la strada fosse tutta mia. Però pare che non me riuscisse troppo bene. Me fai pensà che non c’avessero capito niente loro.»

«Questo è un modo carino per dirmi che per il tuo primo lavoro da attore protagonista sceglierai me come regista?»

«Solo se me fai passà l’esame d’inglese e mi prometti de non mettece robe de baci. Altrimenti me sa che passi la mano.»

Riprende a camminare, lo zainetto mezzo vuoto che gli batte sulla schiena e l’andatura un po' diversa, come se, ora che glielo ha fatto notare, sentisse il bisogno di ridimensionarsi ancora di più — e non è che Fabrizio occupi chissà quando spazio, davvero, certe volte sembra come quei gatti che si infilano nelle fessure tra i libri.

«Quindi il video me lo invii…?»

«Non lo so se te vojo dà un’altra scusa pe’ famme pià per culo.»

«La prossima volta a mensa offro io.»

«Non posso crede che me sto a fa convince a buttà via la mia rispettabilità pe’ tre euro.»

  
  


**Martedì 20/12/2016**

 

**»» Ermal**

[11:10]  _ (Video 4:16) _

[11:10] Sto coso ci ha fruttato un ventotto che doveva essere un ventisette ma la professoressa ha apprezzato il fatto che mi fossi pettinato

[11:13] Ma che rimanga tra noi.

[11:14] Non l’ha mai visto manco mi madre.

 

**»» Fabrizio M.**

[11:30] Dici il voto pompato con il pettine o il video?

[11:30] Hai la faccia da ragioniere di provincia che fa le liti alle assemblee di condominio per colpa di sua moglie.

[11:31] Se a quarant’anni diventi così posso fingere di non conoscerti?

 

**»» Ermal**

[11:35] Se a quarant’anni divento così faccio finta di non conoscermi da solo de che stamo a parlà?

  
  
  
  


**Sabato 24/12/2016, ore 22:00**

 

L’espressione di Niccolò è seria, serissima, mentre stringe tra le manine quel libro un po’ troppo grande, gli occhi scuri appena socchiusi e la bocca che sillaba, muta, le parole scritte sulla copertina, un sorriso incredulo che nasce pian piano sulle labbra.

Fabrizio lo può sentire il sospiro di sollievo che l’intera sala tira, tre famiglie in attesa del verdetto e quel bambino che sembra volerli tenere tutti sulle spine, un po’ come sempre, facendo sudar loro ogni parola.

Avevano chiesto a sua madre cosa avrebbe potuto farlo felice, sua sorella che scartava un po’ qualsiasi idea le passasse per la testa perché  _ «Ma l’hai visto Niccolò? Ma ti sembra un qualsiasi monello de otto anni?» _ , ricevendo dalla signora un’alzata di spalle ed un «Non so, qualcosa lo stiamo cercando anche noi.»

L’idea, alla fine, era venuta a Fabrizio che con quel bambino c’aveva passato sì e no tre ore nell’ultimo anno ma che, in quelle tre ore, aveva sentito parlare solo di una cosa: musica. 

Stranamente, per una volta e nonostante quel suo modo che ha di parlare (quello che odia, quello che sta cercando di cambiare per essere più incisivo, più rumoroso) l’avevano ascoltato, sua sorella aveva anche fatto un fischio d’approvazione, l’espressione sorpresa di chi una buona idea non se l’aspettava.

E così ora il piccoletto stringe tra le mani un metodo per pianoforte, decine di esercizietti su carta stampata, e si volta verso i suoi genitori per scrutarli con quelle due pozze scure che riescono a mettere in soggezione un po’ chiunque gli ronzi intorno troppo a lungo, sua sorella che non smette di ripetere quanto sia strano fare da baby sitter a qualcuno che sembra più vecchio di te. 

«Ma quindi al corso de pianoforte me ce mandate?», più che una domanda è un’affermazione, i suoi genitori che ridono, aggiungono «Quello sarebbe il regalo nostro.», e quel piccoletto che salta giù dalla sedia per correre ad abbracciarli in un generale scoppio di ilarità.

 

Il torpore lo coglie mentre è stravaccato su una poltroncina verde, il telefono in mano per ignorare tutti i messaggini di buona natale che iniziano già a scorrere sullo schermo, tutte le foto delle tavole di natale che vede sfilare sul feed di instagram ─ «Sai, Fabrì, dovresti iniziare ad usarlo davvero instagram, no che lo apri solo per visualizzarmi le storie.» «Spè, me stai a dì che se vede se io te guardo una storia?» ed Ermal aveva riso di gusto, finendo con la fronte sulla sua spalla.

A volte, si ferma a pensare, anche lui avrebbe voluto festeggiare il natale così: poche persone, mai più di quindici, i piatti di plastica rossi ed i regali aperti prima che i più piccoli si addormentino a causa delle chiacchiere noiose degli adulti, nessun obbligo di rimanere in piedi per la messa di mezzanotte.

Se li ricorda i suoi natali da bambino: sempre troppa gente intorno perché «Le feste sono belle quando sono numerose.», ricorda anche che, per tre o quattro anni, suo padre s’era ostinato a trascinarli in Calabria facendolo ritrovare immerso in un caleidoscopio di voci, persone, chiacchiere di cui non sentiva di far davvero parte e che un po’ sembravano schiacciarlo.

Una volta, aveva quindici anni, suo padre s’era ostinato a fargli lasciare la chitarra a casa «Così questa volta eviti di isolarti e fare il maleducato.» aveva sentenziato e lui, per tutta risposta, una chitarra se l’era fatta prestare da suo cugino Giuseppe che non vedeva da quasi dieci anni e che da bambino gli aveva quasi rotto un dito ma che di chitarre ne ha quattro di cui pure una elettrica ─ aveva passato quella settimana comunque per conto suo, aveva comunque sopportato lo sguardo infastidito di suo padre per le quasi dieci ore di viaggio che erano servite a tornare a Roma e, per la prima volta, s’era detto che con quell’incazzatura per il mondo c’avrebbe potuto convivere per sempre, l’avrebbe potuta usare come carburante per quel razzo che lui voleva far arrivare sulla Luna ma che, a voler essere onesti, probabilmente poteva arrivare al massimo al quinto piano prima di esplodere.

«Niccolò, viè qua.» si obbliga a dire, per scacciare quanto più lontano possibile tutte quella serie di pensieri che s’è detto di tenere inscatolati almeno fino al nuovo anno, il piccoletto che si avvicina un po’ dubbioso, negli occhi la paura di chi sa che rischia un pizzico sulle guance perché è sempre così che finisce quando qualcuno gli dice _ «Niccolò, viè qua!» _

E invece Fabrizio non pizzica proprio niente, gli fa solo vedere che ha nascosto la bottiglia di Coca-Cola dietro alla poltrona solo per lui, lo vede sorridere con quell’espressione complice che hanno perché Niccolò, nonostante i buchi nel suo sorriso e i tatuaggi temporanei trovati in edicola, fin troppo spesso sembra avere la sua stessa età ─ o forse è lui che si rivede in quel bimbo, non lo sa, probabilmente non lo saprà mai. 

Fatto sta che la sua presenza lo stimola, lo calma, non ha ancora capito perché abbia appena pensato «Dovrei farlo conoscere ad Ermal.» ma si ritrova a sorridere all’idea, ad accarezzarla da lontano mentre, nella realtà, accarezza solo i capelli scuri del piccoletto che gli è salito in grembo.

«Ce la facciamo ‘na foto insieme almeno gli amici miei vedono che ce l’ho davvero gli amici grandi?» gli chiede Nicco, il dito che gli tocca la spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione, al polso quel braccialetto nero che ha trovato nell’uovo di pasqua, dalla manica del maglioncino spunta un tatuaggio fatto con la penna nera perché  _ «Fabrì, Fabrì, lo sai che Romina m’ha detto che quando cresco i tatuaggi come i tuoi li fa anche a me?». _

E Fabrizio non può che ridere, tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca e metterlo in mano ad un fin troppo soddisfatto Niccolò.

«Ma la foto la dovevi fare tu! C’hai le braccia più lunghe!»

  
  
  


**Sabato 31/12/2016, ore 23:10**

 

La festa non è di per sé noiosa, definirla noiosa sarebbe scorretto nei confronti di chi si sta impegnando a renderla quantomeno decente e, forse, lui se la sta prendendo un po’ troppo per motivi che non sono strettamente legati alla festa in sé quanto più a chi quella festa la sta popolando ─ e infatti manco sta tentando  di lamentarsi davvero.

Una manciata di coppiette che hanno preso possesso un po’ di ogni superficie orizzontale presente nella taverna che hanno occupato per salutare l’arrivo del duemiladiciassette e, da ormai una buona mezz’ora, non fanno altro che mangiarsi la faccia, la sua compagine pugliese sparita chissà dove (che siano a sistemare i fuochi d’artificio?) e lui solo su quel divanetto con la seduta scassata, un bicchiere di Fanta sgasata in mano e un po’ di fame che torna vista l’ora.

La festa non è di per sé noiosa ma non riesce a non chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse accettato quell’invito, lui che è sceso a casa appena una settimana prima di buttarsi, insieme ad alcuni dei suoi compagni di strada, su un autobus della speranza direzione Milano e capodanno, la promessa di una bella festa e la consapevolezza di aver fatto una cazzata.

_ «Ormai sei diventato un nomade.» _ lo prende in giro suo fratello, che delle sue valige e dei suoi zaini sempre pronti s’è fatto presto una ragione e, anzi, non disdegna l’avere la camera tutta per sé, nessuna paura di venir soffocato nella notte perché sta russando troppo, la sua scrivania ormai ingombra di bozze, pennelli, fogli sparsi.

Lui a quell’affermazione ride, di solito lo fa di riflesso, al massimo gli tira la prima cosa che trova a portata di mano, però poi ci pensa un po’ su e da ridere trova ben poco, ché ha poco più di vent’anni e troppi posti che chiama casa, troppe  _ persone _ che considera casa, e si chiede cosa succederà quando sarà costretto a sceglierne una a discapito di tutte le altre, lui che piuttosto di notte non dorme ma cerca di essere ovunque, ché negli anni ha conosciuto troppa gente e non vuole farla scappare, perderla solo perché non ha provato a tenersela in qualche modo vicina.

Si rigira il bicchiere tra le mani, il liquido contenuto all’interno che balla e ci mette un po’ a fermarsi, le dita che accarezzano distrattamente le corde della chitarra che tiene in grembo da che Marco, da genitore ingrato quale è, l’ha abbandonata per andare a flirtare male con quella ragazza che, da come ha potuto capire, è diventata il suo chiodo fisso nell’ultimo anno.

«Ma Marco, ma scusami: i drammi adolescenziali o li vivi a sedici anni o non li vivi per niente, no che me ne vado per un po’ e improvvisamente vivi quella pubertà che credevamo ormai per te non arrivasse più! Mi meritavo i tuoi patimenti amorosi.» aveva borbottato mentre il povero malcapitato li scarrozzava a far rifornimenti al centro commerciale più vicino, Andrea che s’era girato quanto bastava per mormorargli un  _ «No, fidati, nessuno se li merita.» _ che aveva fatto inchiodare l’autista nel bel mezzo del parcheggio minacciando di farli tornare a casa a piedi e con tutte le buste della spesa.

Non che poi lui sia di chissà quanto aiuto, d’amore c’ha sempre capito poco, non fosse tremendamente allergico ai gatti se ne comprerebbe dieci e vivrebbe tranquillamente così ma, dato che i felini sono fuori discussione, forse dovrà  _ accontentarsi _ di prendersi una mezza dozzina di chitarre e un pianoforte e vivere bene con quelli.

«Mi raccomando non divertirti troppo, eh.» Andrea gli sta di fronte, il telefono ancora sollevato, un’espressione a metà tra il divertito e il brillo.

«Ma l’anno scorso ero come loro?» ignora prontamente il commento di Andrea perché la curiosità è più forte della sua voglia di rispondere a tono e vede l’altro, l'espressione più confusa che mai sotto a quella barbetta che si è fatto crescere, cercare una risposta nell’aria come si cerca la zanzara fastidiosa che ti ha appena punto.

«Nah. Ti si poteva continuare a parlare.» ribatte, pesando le parole, ed Ermal un po’ odia quando i suoi amici lo fanno, quando sentono il bisogno di porre un filtro tra lui e quel che vogliono dire, quando credono che la sincerità possa fargli davvero male ─ ché poi lui si sente uno stronzo, lui che filtri non ne ha né ne avrà mai deve vedersi fare certe gentilezze.

«Perché di relazioni non c’ho mai capito un cazzo, ve’?»

«Ma perché, qualcuno di noi fino ad ora c’ha capito qualcosa?»

«Va’ a vedere che Marco ci frega tutti.»

«Vabbè ma poi che ci vuole a cacciarlo dal gruppo? Tanto ormai la patente l’abbiamo tutti.»

  
  
  


**Domenica 01/01/2017, ore 7:40**

 

Il 2017 inizia con lo stomaco che protesta per il troppo alcol ingerito nelle scorse dodici ore e la testa ovattata, l’alba del primo giorno del nuovo anno che lo prende alla sprovvista e un po’ anche per il culo, ché sta botta si inizia tutto di domenica ed è un po’ come se la cosa fosse di buon auspicio, non se l’aspettava una mossa del genere, anzi, quasi avrebbe voluto cominciasse di lunedì così da iniziare a lamentarsi subito.

A lui la domenica piace perché pigra per antonomasia, perché tranquilla, perché, anche solo per un attimo, mette tra parentesi una vita fatta di frenesia e cose da fare e alzatacce, discussioni.

Ma lui questa domenica l’ha fregata perché a dormire non c’è andato affatto, l’alba che viene salutata dall’ennesima nota di una chitarra che si è ormai scordata, ché hanno cantato per ore ed ore e Claudio, complice forse l’ennesimo sorso di vino, si è messo a disegnare un pianoforte sulla tovaglia di carta bianca ed ha fatto finta di suonarlo battendo le dita sul tavolo, facendosi anche male, lamentandosi per ore che lui ha un concerto a breve e che è stato un incosciente.

Il 2017 inizia bene e non se ne capacita, questo lo dice anche da alta voce beccandosi una gomitata ché certe cose meglio tenerle per sé o si attira la sfiga, e a lui sta anche bene così, ché ad un anno che fila tutto liscio non riuscirebbe quasi ad abituarsi, meglio avere i soliti scossoni, quelli sa come prenderli.

«A guardà sta cosa quasi me convinco che quest’anno me laureo per davero.» dice, indicando con la bottiglia di birra vuota il panorama che si apre di fronte a lui, la campagna tranquilla, gelida e addormentata, che osservano da dietro la vetrata della veranda, una decina di persona buttate alla bell’e meglio su un tappeto di fronte al camino spento, qualcuno russa su una poltrona alle sue spalle creando il sottofondo perfetto, quello che per un momento gli fa dimenticare tutte le cose che il 2016 s’è portato via senza chiedere il permesso e senza prepararlo.

«Che facciamo, nel 2017 la mettiamo su sta band?» biascica Claudio, buttato a pancia in su sul pavimento freddo, e Fabrizio si ferma un attimo a pensarci, ché st'idea un po' pazza l’ha accantonata da un pezzo e l’altro se n’è andato al conservatorio per non pensarci, per prendersi un pezzo di carta nell’attesa anche se quei parrucconi di professori d’orchestra non li sopporta, e la proposta era rimasta appesa sopra le loro teste minacciando sempre di cadergli addosso.

«Ma te non volevi annà a fa il concertista in Germania?»

«Ma io ne voglio fare tante ma che c’entra?»

«C’entra eccome. E io poi litigo co’ tutti.»

«E ci prendiamo qualcuno che abbia più voglia di te di litigare, no?»

«L’unico che conosco suona il pianoforte, c’avemo un problema. Che faccio: caccio te e prendo lui?»

Vede Claudio fermarsi, corrugare la fronte, dare una botta a Simone per svegliarlo dal suo dormiveglia e chiedergli se lui vuole fare una band con loro, ricevendo un «Ma io voglio fare l’attore a teatro.» come risposta che li fa ridere e fa borbottare un paio di ragazze addormentate ai piedi dell’albero di Natale.

La campagna, fuori dai vetri, continua ad essere silenziosa, i suoi pensieri fanno rumore forse nel modo giusto, il telefono gli vibra in tasca e sul display appare la notifica di quell’avvocato, quell’ _ altra vita _ , che ha lasciato in Costa Rica ormai anni fa e che si ostina a scrivergli ogni anno nuovo, come a voler mettere un punto fermo ad una situazione che non ha neanche mai avuto bisogno di puntini di sospensione.

Lo ignora volutamente aprendo invece un’altra chat, digitando quanto più velocemente possibile, il braccio teso per prendere il segnale e la speranza che il telefono del destinatario non abbia la suoneria accesa.

La pendola del corridoio suona le otto e il suo stomaco si chiede quanto potrebbe essere una brutta idea far colazione con le fettuccine avanzate perché, dopotutto, è domenica.

  
  
  
  


**»» Ermal**

[08:01] Un amico mio dice che per mettere su una band ce vuole qualcuno che abbia più voglia di me di litigare con gli altri.

[08:01] Mica te va di venire?

[08:02] Cacciamo via lui che ormai s’è venduto al Santa Cecilia.

[08:05] e buon anno nuovo.


	5. Labello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il suono di un clacson copre parzialmente la risata di Fabrizio, una di quelle sue risata ad occhi chiusi e testa all’indietro, quelle in cui non si copre la bocca ma, anzi, mostra tutti i denti e fa vibrare il petto. Un gruppetto di turisti passa loro accanto, attraversa la strada di corsa mentre il semaforo torna rosso e loro neanche si sono accorti di aver perso il verde, Roma che continua ad esistere, caotica ed impossibile sotto la luce aranciata dei lampioni, tutt’attorno e loro che, spalla a spalla, quasi se ne dimenticano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzi il lavoro mi distrugge ma giuro solennemente che, termine una settimana, sistemo tutte le note.
> 
> C'è una parte della storia che troverete sicuramente poco verosimile ma sono pronta a giurarvi che m'è successo e che, davvero, non è un cliché da fanfiction ma estratti di vita vissuta (che poi la mia vita /sia/ una fanfiction è un altro discorso).

**Martedì 10/01/2017, ore 09:50**

 

Le vacanze se le porta via il vento freddo che inizia a spazzare Roma fin da inizio anno nuovo, le foglie secche che volteggiano e mulinano, la gente che finalmente tira fuori i cappotti, sciarpe colorate lasciate un po’ in ogni aula e gli occhiali che si appannano entrando nei mezzi pubblici surriscaldati, le lucine che rimangono imperterrite sui balconi dei più pigri.

Le vacanze se l’è portate via il vento insieme a proposte sceme e idee strampalate, la sessione che incombe, inclemente e scomoda, facendo ridisegnare i loro ritmi non poi così consolidati, Ermal che mette giù il telefono un po’ più spesso e lui che il telefono, ultimamente, non lo guarda proprio se non in rarissimi casi, il silenzioso che aiuta nell’impresa.

Sbadiglia, la stanchezza che gli si attacca ai muscoli senza sapere davvero perché e gli occhi che sembrano far fatica a mettere a fuoco anche da dietro gli occhiali, deve decidersi a tornare dall’oculista ma non ha tempo, la vita che si divide tra l’università e la carrozzeria di suo padre ─ e un po’ ancora lo infastidisce sapere che, in un modo o nell’altro, dipende ancora da qualcuno, che il suo mantenersi da solo gli studi sia in realtà una beffa perché i soldi sempre dalle tasche dei suoi genitori escono, in un modo o nell’altro.

Il grasso per motori non sempre si pulisce bene dalle mani, non importa quanto tempo impieghi a lavarlo via, spesso e volentieri rimane lì, nero, incastrato tra la pelle e l’unghia e ti mette quasi un bollino addosso, fa nascondere le mani in tasca come ha fatto lui per gran parte della sua adolescenza, ti regala occhiate perplesse da tutte quelle persone ordinate che gli volteggiano intorno, i capelli pettinati ed i vestiti giusti mentre tu hai addosso le prime due cose che hai trovato, i capelli che vanno sempre dove vogliono.

Ci pensa mentra gioca con la penna ed ignora le dispense che giacciono abbandonate sotto ai suoi gomiti, di fronte a lui un altro paio di quaderni, un libro di linguistica pieno di post-it ed una sedia vuota.─ «Vado a prendere un caffè, vuoi anche tu?» aveva chiesto Ermal poco prima, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi come se quel suo essere stato seduto e fermo per appena un’ora gli avesse indolenzito i muscoli più del necessario. Fabrizio, come da copione, aveva scosso la testa, ed Ermal si era stretto nelle spalle «Tè allo Svelto lavastoviglie? Cioccolata calda?» aveva chiesto ancora e, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, si era infilato una manciata di spicci in tasca e se n’era salito al piano di sopra lasciandolo solo con la sua testa che macina pensieri a ritmo sostenuto.

La gipsoteca è stranamente vuota, il custode accanto all’entrata scrolla, annoiato, la home di qualche social, uno sparuto gruppetto di studenti due tavoli più in là ripetono cose di un esame che ha già dato e che vorrebbe dimenticare, solo la voce del professore al microfono che arriva dall’aula Odeion.

Il resto è silenzio, Lettere che ancora sembra dormire nonostante siano le dieci passate e il gelo che entra nelle ossa a star seduti in quel seminterrato sotto gli sguardi vuoti di tutte quelle statue di gesso dalle teste ricce, i profili decisi e la nudità molesta.

Fin troppo molesta.

Chiude gli occhi, le mani poggiate sullo stomaco e la testa reclinata indietro come a sperare che così il pensieri vadano a posto da soli, che si concentrino tutti in un angolino difficilmente raggiungibile così da evitare di uscire fuori quando meno servirebbero, accendere la sua impulsività incasinando tutto ─ «In fondo, brutto cojone, l’hai già fatto più di qualche volta.» è quel che si ripete, sfilandosi gli occhiali e appoggiandoli contro le pagine fotocopiate e rilegate un po’ così come viene.

Pesca il telefono dalla tasca della felpa, scorre i messaggi sulla chat di whatsapp fino ad arrivare al primo gennaio, a quelle tre nuvolette un po’ ubriache e un po’ assonnate che hanno dato il via ad una conversazione telematica che si interrompe solo quando poi si vedono di persona per poi ricominciare quando si salutano, foto di siti di affittacamere con didascalia «Senti, tu che Roma la conosci...» e discussioni sui massimi sistemi o sul fatto che i bastoncini di pesce, non si sa come, a lasciarli cuocere letteralmente un secondo in più diventano secchi e paragonabili a piccole stecche di compensato. 

Il discorso dell’Erasmus era saltato fuori solo perché lui aveva continuato con quella cazzata del «Dai, mettiamo su una band!» ed Ermal ci aveva messo qualcosa come quattro ore per rispondergli che, no, lui con le band ultimamente ci fa poco perché ne ha già avute troppe e che, insomma, conta di star fuori un anno intero ed è un po’ difficile tenere in piedi un progetto del genere se uno è a Roma e l’altro da qualche parte in Europa.

“Tempo che riusciamo a mettere su qualcosa di decente” aveva scritto “E se Dio vuole io sono con il culo sull’aereo direzione Bruxelles.” il telefono aveva vibrato per l’ultima volta con un “Sei la seconda persona a saperlo dopo mia nonna.” che un po’ l’aveva colpito un po’ l’aveva lasciato vagamente stordito e con un amaro in bocca che si spiega solo in parte ─ ché le bugie non se le racconta da parecchio tempo ma ammette anche di essere spesso sordo alla verità e quasi inizia a credere che questo sia uno di quei momenti di cui poi si pente, che poi quasi gli fanno venir voglia di farsi una bella ramanzina da solo.

Onestamente non sa cosa lo stia trattenendo.

Butta il telefono sul tavolo con un gesto quasi stizzito per poi tornarsene con le mani in mano e gli occhi chiusi, il collo che protesta perché, come gli dicono a casa, “Stai a diventà fracico”, e i pensieri che tornano di nuovo in quell’angolino nel retro del suo cervello, dietro ai suoi occhi scorrono solo i fotogrammi dell’ultimo film che ha visto, quello che aveva una sceneggiatura forte ma una fotografia a dir poco scadente, al modo in cui le luci avrebbero potuto giocare un ruolo ben più importante a come un paio di scelte più oculate da parte del regista avrebbero decisamente stravolto il risultato finale, a come vorrebbe parlarne al prof per capire se la sua analisi ha effettivamente un senso.

Sente qualcosa muoversi dietro di lui ed apre gli occhi per vedere il fondo di una bottiglietta d’acqua avvicinarsi pericolosamente alla fronte, un polso familiare coperto di braccialetti e, allontanando un altro po’ lo sguardo, il ghigno storto del suo compare, la barbetta sfatta sul mento e le rughette intorno agli occhi.

Alza una mano per afferrare la bottiglietta, l’altro che fa il giro per tornare a sedersi al suo posto, sui jeans una macchia di caffè ed un alone bagnato, forse quella la causa del suo essere sparito per mezz’ora per una pausa caffè che, a giudicare dall’odore, non aveva compreso anche una pausa sigaretta.

«A cosa devo sta bottiglietta?»

«Il caffè non lo bevi, il tè sa di chimico, la cioccolata calda mi lascia sempre il farinoso in bocca e non ti odio così tanto. E poi volevo darti una scusa per andar a far pipì di continuo senza far pensare che devi farti controllare la prostata.»

«Ma esse così simpatico te viene naturale oppure te ce impegni?»

«È uno dei miei numerosi pregi insieme alla modestia e al risultare espressivo anche senza sopracciglia.»

 

 

**Giovedì 19/01/2017, ore 15:00**

 

Lo osserva sorridere guardando il telefono, l’espressione intenerita e le mani che reggono l’apparecchio quasi avessero paura di far male a qualsiasi cosa sia visibile in quello schermo un po' meno pollici del necessario, la cenere della sigaretta, ormai dimenticata, che cade sugli scalini su cui sono seduti.

Oggi Fabrizio parla poco, in realtà mastica a fondo le parole da che si sono rivisti dopo le vacanze e sa che c’è qualcosa di diverso nell’aria, la sente friggere non appena si muovono, si chiede se Fabrizio deve diventare l’ennesima persona con cui deve prendere le misure prima di parlare, se a scatenare il tutto sia stato qualcosa che lui ha detto ─ non sarebbe la prima volta, è più che abile a creare polveroni a partire da cose che ha detto sovrappensiero, non può davvero farci nulla.

La prima volta in cui gli ha chiesto cosa non andasse Fabrizio s’era semplicemente stretto nelle spalle, alla seconda aveva risposto «Sto un po’ scazzato co’ mi sorella.», alla terza non aveva proprio fatto un fiato ed aveva anche smesso di chiedere per cortesia.

Hanno preso a vedersi con regolarità, Fabrizio che corre a Roma quando non lavora e lui che ormai ha piantato le tende in una qualsiasi biblioteca dell’università, le giornate che si dividono tra il cercare una nuova stanza, l’amazzarsi sui libri e il correre da una parte all’altra della città a dare ripetizioni a questo o quel ragazzino, un giorno a settimana riservato a quel caso disperato che è il suo  _ amico _ . Non vede l’ora di avere gli orari del secondo semestre per capire se, almeno questo, potrà permettersi di lavorare la sera o meno, l’idea di non dover spaccare il centesimo che non gli è mai sembrata così allettante come in questo momento.

Vede Fabrizio passargli il telefono, sempre con la stessa delicatezza, sempre col fantasma di quel sorriso intenerito sulle labbra, sullo schermo l’immagine ferma di un bambino con un pigiama blu seduto un po’ storto davanti ad una tastiera, le dita sui tasti e gli occhi fissi su uno spartito di poche righe.

Spinge play e sente le prime note un po’ stentate, la mano sinistra che, come da copione per chiunque inizi, arriva sempre un po’ più tardi della destra, le dita ancora troppo piccole per coprire agevolmente la distanza tra i tasti ma veloci abbastanza, come se sapesse esattamente dove toccare, come se lo strumento lo conoscesse già da un po’.

Il video non dura che tre minuti, finisce con il piccoletto che, incitato dalla voce di una ragazza, lancia un bacio al telefonino e poi si esibisce in uno dei migliori sorrisi con i buchi che Ermal abbia mai visto ─ ora che lo guarda bene riconosce in lui il bimbo della foto che gli ha mandato Fabrizio un paio di settimane prima, quella che portava come didascalia “Ha detto che l’inglese me lo insegna lui che ha il libro bello”, una puntina di dubbio che, fastidiosa, inizia a pungolargli il cervello.

«J’hanno regalato il corso de pianoforte per Natale e mo’ non passa giorno che non se mette seduto lì a suonà. Sti giorni c’ha la febbre ma non c’è verso di tenerlo a letto: puntuale alle due se alza e se mette seduto là davanti.»

Una mano si allunga a sfilare il telefono dalla sua, un gesto che sa quasi di scusa per poterlo toccare almeno un po’ ma che Ermal non legge davvero così nonostante sia ben consapevole di quello che la gente potrebbe pensare o vedere in un gesto tanto innocente e spontaneo.

Le dita dell’altro indugiano un secondo di troppo tra le sue ma, di nuovo, è tutto normale, una ragazza passa loro accanto lanciandogli un’occhiata come di chi sa cosa muove le cose e lui ricambia solo con sguardo annoiato.

«È tuo figlio?» lo chiede guardando altrove perché, ne è consapevole, una rivelazione del genere cambierebbe un po’ i suoi equilibri, forse cambierebbe solo l’idea che si è fatto di Fabrizio, non lo sa, spera solo che non sia questa la causa di quel masticare parole per tentare di sputare fuori una qualche verità scomoda ─ scomoda per cosa, poi? Almeno si spiegherebbe il suo continuo andar di fretta.

«Niccolò?»

«Il bimbo si chiama Niccolò? Comunque sì.»

«È solo il piccoletto che mia sorella guarda il pomeriggio. Ce volemo bene ma te paro uno co la faccia da padre?»

«Non ho molta esperienza nel settore e, tra l’altro, non esistono facce da padre.»

«Ma esiste non fa figli a ventun’anni. Fosse stato davvero figlio mio j’avrei fatto passà brutti quarti d’ora a sta pora stella.» lancia via la sigaretta ormai ridotta ad un mozzicone nonostante ne abbia fumata meno della metà, arriccia il naso come fa spesso quando deve pensare e li vede gli ingranaggi della sua testa che sferragliano, quasi vede il fumo uscire dalle orecchie. «Che poi, quando stavo ancora co la mia ex, de mette in cantiere una famiglia se parlava tanto, ché iniziavamo a avvicinacce ai trenta e dicevamo “Perché no?” tanto un mezzo lavoretta l’avevamo entrambi, capito? Però io prima volevo esse sicuro de qualcosa, dovevo, sai no?, rimette in ordine certa roba, non so cose che te racconterò adesso, però un mucchio de cazzate l’ho fatte e tornà a scuola a prendeme sto benedetto diploma e poi iscrivermi all’università erano cose che un po’ me servivano pe’ capì che, boh, forse un po’ de potere sulla vita mia ce l’avevo. Quindi poi de figli ‘nse n’è più parlato e, a na certa, non s’è più parlato manco de sta insieme ma quello solo perché io ‘nso capace proprio co le relazioni. Adesso siamo amici.»

Lo vede alzarsi, le mani che dalle ginocchia si spostano sul viso, lo stropicciano come si fa quando ci si sveglia da un sonno particolarmente pesante, lo osserva guardare il suo (il loro?) riflesso sulla parete a specchi di fronte all’entrata della gipsoteca, un’espressione a metà tra lo stanco e il disgustato.

Alza il mento per poterlo guardare meglio e, così, si sente un po’ scemo ma non ha assolutamente intenzione di alzarsi, anzi, resta convintamente con il culo sulle scale per concedersi fino alla fine quella mezz’ora di pausa che si sono presi dal secondo dopoguerra tedesco.

«Con le relazioni mi sa che facciamo schifo in due. Ora siediti che se resti in piedi mi fai venire il torcicollo e poi ti becchi mezz’ora di vocali in cui mi lamento.»

L’altro obbedisce, tornando seduto, i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani, come se pesasse, come se far tornare certe cose alla mente gli creasse più scompiglio che altro ─ e lo capisce, lo capisce eccome, solo avrebbe preferito rimandare certi discorsi di almeno un paio di mesi, forse anche di un paio d’anni, il tempo necessario per dimenticare lui per primo quanto accidenti sia difficile avere a che fare con i sentimenti di cui, gli diceva Silva, era tanto bravo a parlare perché proprio non li capiva.

«E comunque un po’ la faccia da padre ce l’hai. Hai pure un po’ l’attitudine.»

«C’hai ragione, dopotutto c’ho abbastanza pazienza da sopportatte, qualcosa dovrà pur significare.»

«No, quello è masochismo, Fabbrì, non iniziamo a mette i nomi sbagliati alle cose o poi finiamo come con st’esame che non riuscamo mai a ricordarci come si chiama quel cazzo di cancelliere.»

«Quale dei tanti?»

«Quello della Ostpolitik.»

«La cosa simpatica è che manco so che cazzo è sta Ostpolitik.»

«Mi sa che le lezioni di Conzi dovevamo seguirle.»

«Me sa che dovevamo in generale evitacce de fa sta robba tedesca ma forse c’hai ragione tu.»

  
  
  


**Giovedì 02/02/2017, ore 16:27**

  
  


È la terza libreria che visitano nelle ultime tre ore, Ermal che si rifiuta di chiedere ad un qualsiasi commesso e i loro passi che consumano il pavimento di una Feltrinelli dopo l’altra ─  _ «Feltrinelli o IBS, Bizio, ché m’hanno regalato i buoni per Natale e per Defoe non voglio spendere un solo centesimo dei miei risparmi.» _ aveva detto quando si erano beccati all’uscita della metro, la stazione Termini alle loro spalle, le mani infilate in tasca e la sciarpa tirata fin sopra al naso. 

Lo osserva ora, la sciarpa legata alle cinghie dello zaino e il giaccone in braccio mentre, con occhi attenti e un po’ socchiusi quasi avesse bisogno di mettere meglio a fuoco, scruta i titoli disponibili sugli scaffali, i capelli spettinati dal cappello che si è tolto presto dalla testa e la bocca storta in una smorfia poco appagata.

È stato così per le ultime due ore: l’altro che camminava tra l pile di libri, il passo lento e lo sguardo annoiato mentre, indicando i titoli più assurdi, esclamava uno stanco «Questo l’ho letto» o anche «Questo credo sia uno dei libri più sopravvalutati dalla critica internazionale.». Doveva essere noioso per uno del genere entrare in una libreria e scoprire che, in fin dei conti, i libri che gli interessavano li aveva già divorati e digeriti tutti, nessuna speranza di volerci tornare sopra, «L’italiano in qualche modo dovevo impararlo.» gli aveva detto, qualche giorno prima, camminando verso la fermata della Metro a Policlinico «E, insomma, oltre ad ascoltare dovevo anche imparare a leggere e son finito presto a usare parole come “roboante” che i miei compagni di classe manco sapevano esistessero.»

A volte si accorge di fissarlo involontariamente, i suoi gesti e il modo in cui tutte le espressioni si leggono con così tanta facilità nonostante l’altro pensi di essere cosi bravo a nasconderle, un brutto vizio che deve essergli rimasto dai tempi in cui guardava gli altri esistere mentre lui rimaneva spettatore, spesso un po’ passivo, chiuso nella sua bolla di incazzatura e insicurezza. Poi era cresciuto e da spettatore s’era buttato in prima linea ma certe cose non cambiano, no, ed è come se lui ancora volesse osservare gli altri per capire chi è suo nemico, per capire se può restare o deve correre.

«O forse» gli sussura una vocina fastidiosa «C’è altro.»

E lui è quasi sicuro che ci sia altro ma non vuole ammetterlo, eccolo di nuovo che fa orecchie da mercante ad un dato di fatto solo perché così è più facile tenere la propria impulsività sotto controllo, questo camminare costantemente sul filo del rasoio che lo snerva e gli fa mordere via le pellicine dalle labbra ma che, allo stesso tempo, gli fa credere di avere la soluzione in mano semplicemente perché riesce a rimanere in equilibrio, perché nel baratro non ci cade e può continuare a guardare avanti per non finire in basso.

«Bizio, però scusa, se io ti parlo e tu non mi ascolti abbiamo un problema.» 

«Stavo a cercà de tradurre i titoli, scusa, me so distratto.»

«E sei riuscito a farlo?»

«Pe' la maggior parte.» mente, spudoratamente, e mentirebbe altre mille volte se questo significasse vedere il viso dell’altro accendersi in quel modo, un ghigno sulle labbra e la soddisfazione negli occhi.

«Mi devi un gelato alla Romana e la tua imperitura riconoscenza. Comunque Defoe non sta neanche qui, quindi adesso muoviamo il culo verso l’IBS, marcia!»

 

*

 

Si sono fermati molto prima dell’IBS, il tempo di uscire dalla porta della Feltrinelli International che Ermal si era infilato nella normalissima Feltrinelli lì accanto, a malapena aveva risposto al “Buonasera!” del tizio all’entrata e si era solo fiondato al piano di sotto imboccando le scalette con un’agilità che non sapeva possedesse.

«Mi sono ricordato di una cosa!» gli aveva praticamente urlato mentre lui, un po’ riluttante, lo seguiva senza davvero chiedersi cosa avesse dimenticato di tanto importante da spingerlo ad essere, oltre che maleducato, anche vagamente esagitato.

Lo trova ai piedi di uno scaffale, in mano un cd che gli mostra orgoglioso e con un sorriso che spunta dalla sciarpa che ancora tiene al collo e che riuscirebbe, da solo, ad illuminare tutta Roma, che trasforma il suo viso in una mappa di rughe d’espressione e gli chiude gli occhi ─ a pensarci bene non l’ha mai visto ridere senza riuscire a contenersi ed ora, in qualche modo, vorrebbe avere anche solo una mezza idea di com’è quando lo fa, quando si lascia andare e quell’espressione sempre un po’ troppo seria si scioglie in questo modo.

«Te l’ho mai detto che mi piacciono proprio un casino i Radiohead?» lo chiede con la risposta già negli occhi e Fabrizio si ritrova a far anche finta di pensarci su, un po’ come fa quando Niccolò gli chiede cose solo per rispondere lui stesso e dimostrare di saperle.

«Se anche non me l’avessi detto duecento volte l’avrei capito da camera tua.»

«Antipatico. E comunque questo è uno dei dischi più introvabili. E costa meno qua che su internet quindi me ne sono fatto mettere da parte una copia e, nonostante questo, torno a vedere ogni volta che ci sia ancora. Che poi è scemo perché, boh, qua a Roma non ho neanche uno stereo che effettivamente legge i cd e manco ho la porta sul computer. Però devo averlo, sono sicuro tu mi capisca più che bene.» continua a parlare a bassa voce nonostante il tono eccitato, il sorriso che non accenna a scemare e un fiume di parole che lo travolge in pieno, descrizioni minuziose di ogni traccia e dieci, cento, mille motivi per cui, davvero, quel disco dovrebbe ascoltarlo perché, lo giura, c’è qualcosa di ancora più speciale che in tanti altri e, no, lui assolutamente non è di parte, è pura oggettività la sua, lo dice non per convincerlo ma per fargli conoscere qualcosa di nuovo, tutta quella situazione che sa di un’intimità che punge e che lo sta quasi facendo boccheggiare.

E osserva il modo in cui gli occhi dell’altro lo fissano, ora, così come lo hanno fissato fino a poco prima, c’è qualcosa di particolare nel modo in cui la luce gioca con loro, come li rende ogni volta diversi, e lui non vorrebbe leggerci più di quanto in realtà c’è ma Ermal gliel’ha detto spesso che non gli piace guardar fisse le persone, ché negli occhi di qualcuno è un attimo che ci si perde, che si ruba involontariamente qualcosa. 

Ora, però, stanno facendo esattamente quello, in piedi nel reparto dischi di una Feltrinelli vicino alla stazione Termini, imbacuccati nonostante il caldo torrido che regna lì sotto, completamente soli, illuminati da un faretto con la luce che traballa: si guardano negli occhi e più che rubare fanno razzia, portano via tutto quello che c’è per arrivare a sapere se, sotto a tante altre cose, si trova quel che dovrebbe esserci.

Chi non traballa, invece, è lui che manda a fanculo l’essere una persona equilibrata e semplicemente si sporge a baciarlo perché è troppo bello per non farlo, perché spera di aver letto bene i segnali, quei due mesi e mezzo di incontri e mani che si sfiorano, sigarette smezzate anche se ad uno fanno schifo quelle che fuma l’altro.

E l’altro non si fa problemi, non indugia, s’avvicina a sua volta, poco meno di una frazione di secondo di esitazione, quella che serve per gettarsi l’ennesimo sguardo intorno prima di poggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Ermal che sembrano quasi fin troppo pronte ad accoglierlo, a rispondere a quel bacio che vorrebbe essere più insicuro ma che è solo veloce, come quel passo che si fa per saggiare un terreno che già sai essere sicuro.

E lui sa di aver fatto una cazzata ma non riesce a non sorridere osservando il viso dell’altro che non tradisce alcuna emozione, quasi ad incitarlo a dire qualcosa, mentre l’altro, invece, quasi si nasconde poggiandogli il mento su una spalla, schiarendosi la voce.

«Mi sa tanto che oggi il cd lo prendo.» lo sente dire, la voce ancora poco sicura, pensierosa, la mano libera che gli accarezza il braccio senza una logica, sfiora le sue dita quasi volesse stringergli la mano.

«Perché proprio oggi?»

«Dimmi che ci fai e non ci sei, ti prego.»

  
  
  


 

**Giovedì 02/02/2017, ore 18:00**

  
  


S’è anche dimenticato di essere uscito a comprare i libri per il nuovo semestre, di aver passato ore nella vana speranza di poter subito tornare a casa con uno dei mattoni di Defoe sotto braccio, l’altro chiamato per avere un po’ di compagnia, per poter parlare di qualcosa che non sia strettamente collegato all’università come fa un po’ con tutti quelli che frequentano con lui, per potersi ricordare com’era uscire con quegli amici che ha disseminato un po’ in giro per l’Italia e che gli mancano sempre più del necessario ma a cui, per un motivo o per un altro, non si risolve mai a scrivere ─ e sì che sa di sembrare lo stronzo di turno ma, allo stesso tempo, è consapevole del fatto che forse è solo l’ennesima protezione che si spalma addosso, un po’ come fa nei primi giorni di mare quando non vuole farsi abbrustolire dal sole e tornare a casa gonfio e bollente.

S’è cacciato le mani in tasca perché non saprebbe dove altro metterle, lui che, come al solito, pur non volendo prende tutti i tic delle persone che conosce, ne assorbe in parte in comportamenti inconsciamente, e così ora imita l’altro che quasi sembra volerci scomparire in quelle tasche, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e poche parole smozzicate durante buona parte della camminata verso Tiburtina ─ e stanno camminando perché l’ha proposto lui, perché ha sempre trovato che fare quattro passi possa schiarire la testa meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa, perché solo a pensare di stare fermo già quasi riesce a sentire la nausea che sale.

«Per me questa non è mai stata un’opzione.» e sa che non è il modo migliore per iniziare la conversazione ma certamente è quello più adatto per risvegliare l’interesse dell’altro che, finalmente, si volta, in viso l’espressione di chi è davvero vicino al vomitare e tanti, troppi, dubbi impigliati alle sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Non c’ho mai neanche pensato, ero già  _ troppo _ così: sto ragazzetto albanese alto alto, secco secco, con un accento strano ed un modo di fare ancor più strano. Poi mi sono trasferito a Milano e lì ero lo stesso ragazzetto albanese alto alto, secco secco e con l’accento un po’ troppo meridionale.» inspira a fondo, passandosi una mano sulla guancia come a volersi tirar via dalla faccia la serie di ricordi spiacevoli che quelle poche parole gli lasciano addosso, si schiarisce di nuovo la voce, la bustina di plastica con dentro il cd che fruscia appesa al suo posto sinistro.

« _ Questa _ non è mai stata un’opzione perché non mi sono mai concesso il lusso di farmi domande. Perché è un lusso, ecco.»

Si morde l’interno della guancia, dietro ai suoi occhi fotogrammi degli ultimi tre mesi, la prima volta in cui Fabrizio l’ha abbracciato neanche ne andasse della loro vita, l’altro appena uscito da quell’esame di cui aveva una paura fottuta ma che aveva superato con un dignitosissimo ventisei, il modo in cui aveva quasi sentito il bisogno di staccarsi perché quel che aveva provato, per un secondo, l’aveva spaventato e lasciato destabilizzato, ripensa a tutte le volte in cui ha cercato di darsi una spiegazione incastrando i suoi pensieri in tempi troppo stretti e non arrivando mai ad una conclusione. 

«Ce stai a mette troppo a sgancià sta bomba, E’...» la voce di Fabrizio è stanca, si ritrova a chiedere quante volte sia già avvenuta una discussione del genere, se lui è il primo, se ce ne sono stati mille altri, una curiosità scomoda che gli si insinua sotto la pelle e che la fa formicolare.

«Non devo lanciare proprio nessuna bomba.»

«Quindi te sta bene così.»

«È un gioco a premi? Se rispondo bene arrivo in finale?» Fabrizio sbuffa, vede l’impazienza nei suoi occhi e l’agitazione nei suoi passi, il semaforo dell’attraversamento pedonale che diventa rosso e li costringe a fermarsi, ad osservare il loro riflesso spalla a spalla sui finestrini delle macchine che passano, la consapevolezza che gli piace quello che vede, quell’immagine che deve aver smosso qualcosa anche nell’altro.

«È che voglio cercà de capì come me devo comportà, in realtà è na cosa seria altro che gioco a premi.» borbotta, e lui si limita a piegare la testa da un lato, guardarlo con aria divertita come a voler stemperare quella innecessaria tensione che si è creata, un braccio che va a circondargli le spalle in un gesto cameratesco nell’immagine ma ben poco nell’intenzione.

«Ci comportiamo che adesso andiamo dal greco come avevamo preventivato e mangiamo, ché io ho pranzato per modo di dire ed ho fame per quanto sono alto poi tu torni a casa, mi fai sapere che non sei stato ingoiato dal traffico, e ci rivediamo lunedì come al solito. E ti fai un favore comprandoti un Labello, scusa, dimenticavo la parte più importante.»

Il suono di un clacson copre parzialmente la risata di Fabrizio, una di quelle sue risata ad occhi chiusi e testa all’indietro, quelle in cui non si copre la bocca ma, anzi, mostra tutti i denti e fa vibrare il petto. Un gruppetto di turisti passa loro accanto, attraversa la strada di corsa mentre il semaforo torna rosso e loro neanche si sono accorti di aver perso il verde, Roma che continua ad esistere, caotica ed impossibile sotto la luce aranciata dei lampioni, tutt’attorno e loro che, spalla a spalla, quasi se ne dimenticano.


	6. Terzo posto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quella foto, quel sorriso luminoso, il naso arricciato e gli occhi socchiusi, sono il frutto di quelle parole, del suo essere riuscito a cogliere l'attimo in cui l’altro distoglie lo sguardo come se non ci credesse e, semplicemente, sembra stupidamente felice — e forse non lo sembra, semplicemente lo è, in quel momento di delicata spensieratezza che è l’inizio di una storia, quando tutto sembra perfetto e niente fa davvero male, neanche tutte quelle scosse d’assestamento che al momento fanno tremare il pavimento di vetro su cui camminano con scarpe chiodate.

**Lunedì 27/02/2017, ore 15:00**

 

Lo sferragliare del tram è più pigro del solito, le carrozze stranamente silenziose e le decine di teste che le affollano chine su qualcosa, lo sguardo perso in un telefono, un libro, un quaderno di appunti, una sinfonia di sbadigli e musica che esce dalle cuffiette come unico sottofondo.

Ha nelle mani tutto il nervosismo di chi sa di aver fallito un esame e nel cuore tutta la pesantezza di chi è consapevole di cosa questo significa: correre di più durante la sessione estiva, chiedere in ginocchio sessioni straordinarie a prof annoiati e poco disposti a far la carità, camminare sul filo del rasoio per avere la borsa di studio contando ogni singolo credito.

«Scordarsi Bruxelles.» dice, tra i denti, stringendo il palo a cui è aggrappato con forse un po’ troppa forza, gli anelli che indossa che finiscono per premergli dolorosamente sulla carne, il tram che si ferma con poca grazia facendolo dondolare.

Quell’esame l’aveva mandato in paranoia fin da quando aveva aperto per la prima volta il libro, le ore passate a prendere appunti e ripetere che avevano affievolito qualsiasi minimo interesse mai avuto per quella materia che gli restava dolorosamente indifferente e, per questo, troppo difficile da studiare ed assimilare.

«La cosa peggiore che può capitarti è non passarlo, E’, e c’avresti comunque altri tre appelli tra giugno e luglio. 'Nte sbattono fuori pe’ sto cazzo d’esame.» erano state le parole di Fabrizio, spalla a spalla su quello stesso tram solo un paio di giorni prima, quando l’ansia gli faceva massacrare le mani e l’altro non faceva che tirargli gomitate ogni volta che se le portava alla bocca.

«Su sto tram ce sta pure la lebbra, ‘nte mette le mani in bocca.» ripeteva, con voce tranquilla, lo sguardo fermo, e lui si ritrovava ad ascoltarlo, nonostante non sia mai stato un grande amante dei rimproveri, finché la frustrazione non tornava, prepotente e scomoda e amara, e doveva costringersi a trovare altri modi per sfogarla.

«È che io voglio partire. Ho bisogno di staccare, sono anni che non sto fermo un attimo, che non faccio qualcosa per me.» aveva ammesso, tutto d’un fiato, e Fabrizio gli aveva sfiorato discretamente una mano in una carezza che cercava di trasmettere quelle parole che non avrebbe potuto esternare altrimenti, troppe orecchie indiscrete intorno, troppi nodi da portare al pettine prima di riuscire a dare un nome a quella cosa che c’è tra loro, troppi passi da fare per poterla poi comunicare a chiunque altro.

«E partirai. Se 'nparti mo parti co’ le borse residue e te ne vai, dov’è che avevi detto?, a Lisbona? Ecco. Te ne vai a Lisbona a prendete tutto er vento del mondo. Ma se te continui a mette le mani in bocca te piji solo l’ebola. Ma la voi smette? Sei peggio de 'nmonello, oh!»

Ispira a fondo, lancia un’occhiata fuori dai finestrini ancora macchiati dalla pioggia di qualche giorno prima, il telefonino vibra in tasca, un messaggio sull’ennesimo gruppo universitario che ha dimenticato di silenziare, lo riconosce perché è solo una vibrazione lunga, e si fa l’ennesimo appunto mentale che spera di ricordare — un po' come dovrebbe ricordarsi di pagare le bollette, tornare a riprendere la caparra del vecchio appartamento, comprare qualcosa di commestibile e  _ forse _ dormire un po’.

Incazzarsi s’è già incazzato con se stesso, niente da fare, il telefono vibra di nuovo, questa volta con insistenza, e lui attacca come ha attaccato negli ultimi tre giorni, ché a rispondere proprio non può farcela, forse attaccherebbe anche a sua nonna ma sua nonna sa che non si chiama prima o dopo gli esami.

Fabrizio no.

Fabrizio continua ad essere così, fedele a se stesso e con quell’indole da fratello apprensivo che gli va sempre e comunque un po' stretta — e che palle questo dover imparare dove si traccia il confine, come sarebbe bello capire subito dove fermarsi, capirlo lui stesso in primis, capirsi senza dover per forza darsi involontariamente spallate, ché con Fabrizio si sfonda una porta aperta su un muro di mattoni e finisci per farti male tu e far preoccupare lui.

Apre whatsapp, anche là almeno una sessantina di messaggi su tre gruppi diversi, un lapidario “Scrivi quando t’è passata” seguito da un più gentile “prenditi il tuo tempo” da parte di Fabrizio che gli fa abbassare le palpebre stancamente, una irrazionale paura di aver già iniziato a rovinare tutto che lo prende e gli stringe la gola come lui sta ancora stringendo il palo tanto da far sbiancare le nocche.

Riapre gli occhi solo per focalizzarsi un secondo in più sulla chat di whatsapp ancora aperta, la foto in bianco e nero che ammicca sul lato sinistro, tagliata a modino per non far notare il disastro in cui è stata scattata─ ché quella foto l’ha scattata lui appena una settimana fa, ché prima di quella aveva su una foto probabilmente del quindici diciotto e presa anche da lontano, ché quello è il regalo si è fatto per un San Valentino che nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di festeggiare e che avevano passato a fare e disfare pacchi.

Fabrizio che in quel momento era seduto su uno scatolone in una stanza ingombra di tutti gli averi di Ermal trasportati, stipati nella vecchia Cinquecento di Fabrizio, in infiniti viaggi e ancor più lunghe ricerche di parcheggio, dalla vecchia casa alla nuova, fatti arrivare a destinazione in lentissimi viaggi in ascensore.

Di cose ne sono cambiate parecchie nelle ultime tre settimane abbondanti e lui non è più certo di essere padrone del suo tempo ma certo è padrone di una stanza al quarto piano di un palazzo un po’ meno imboscato di quello in cui viveva prima e da cui lui ed i suoi sventurati coinquilini avevano ricevuto lo scaccio, senza chissà quanto preavviso e senza un motivo davvero accettabile, costringendolo ad accelerare quel processo di ricerca che aveva già iniziato ormai mesi prima.

Trovare una casa con l’ascensore era stato un parto e Fabrizio neanche riusciva a capire il perché del suo impuntarsi su quel dettaglio, il suo continuare a ripetere che poteva tranquillamente farsi tre rampe di scale ma che l’ascensore proprio lo voleva lasciando Fabrizio perplesso e con un perenne « _ Ma questo è al primo piano è sta pure cinquanta euro de meno.» _ a morirgli sulle labbra.

«Tu non capisci, Bizio, che a me serve lo specchio dell’ascensore, è tradizione, non potrei fare altrimenti.» e Fabrizio aveva definitivamente aggrottato le sopracciglia in un’espressione buffa e impensierita.

_Però è più bello quando ride_ , si ritrova a pensare, s _oprattutto quando lo fa certo che nessuno lo stia guardando perché si vergogna un po' della sua bocca_ _che ha, a suo dire, una forma strana quando stira le labbra_ — e lui gli risponde sempre che è indelicato uscirsene con certe cose davanti ad uno che la bocca un po' storta ce l'ha da sempre, e Fabrizio risponde ogni volta con uno sbuffo ed un bacio lasciato dove capita mentre nessuno guarda, ché secondo lui non è storta neanche un po', va benissimo così, il problema forse è che non la chiude mai. E poi aggiunge sempre che lui la bacerebbe volentieri, molto volentieri, e allora Ermal ride e gli ricorda che può farlo, se vuole, ché deve ricordarsi che può farlo sempre quando sono loro due, che ormai è un diritto che entrambi hanno conquistato molto più velocemente di quanto avrebbe potuto sperare.

Quella foto, quel sorriso luminoso, il naso arricciato e gli occhi socchiusi, sono il frutto di quelle parole, del suo essere riuscito a cogliere l'attimo in cui l’altro distoglie lo sguardo come se non ci credesse e, semplicemente, sembra stupidamente felice — e forse non lo  _ sembra _ , semplicemente lo è, in quel momento di delicata spensieratezza che è l’inizio di una storia, quando tutto sembra perfetto e niente fa davvero male, neanche tutte quelle scosse d’assestamento che al momento fanno tremare il pavimento di vetro su cui camminano con scarpe chiodate.

 

**»»  Fabbbbrizio**

[15:30] Ti chiamo appena sono a casa, ho quasi finito i dati.

[15:31] Prepara le orecchie

[15:31] E la pazienza

[15:32] Se ti va di preparare la cena porta pure quella.

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  


Fabrizio ride dall’altra parte del telefono, una delle sue risate calde e fatte con la testa buttata all’indietro, di quelle che gli fanno vibrare il petto e sembrano un po’ meno stanche di quanto in realtà non siano ma solo perché queste, al contrario dei suoi discorsi, non può punteggiarle di sbadigli.

«No, Fabbrì, non ridere: io torno a casa, non c’è un’anima, mi butto a letto e sento quest’urlo inumano cosa dovevo fare? Non dovevo preoccuparmi? Non devo pensare che la casa sia posseduta dallo spettro dell’utimo ragazzetto scemo che è venuto a vivere qui ignaro del fatto che i suoi coinquilini fossero serial killer?»

«Ma c’hai dentro casa un pappagallo, certe cose le devi mette ‘nconto! Poi scusa ma nessuno dell’altri due c’ha la faccia da killer, permettime.»

«Ma mi sa che il pappagallo lo faccio al forno mentre Francesco non guarda, no che rischio un infarto ogni volta. E poi tra lui e il tizio che s’è preso la camera vicino alla porta per rompere le palle quando esci di casa con i calzini spaiati non so chi sia più pazzo.»

«Me sa te.»

«Spiritosone.»

«Scusa ma tanto bene non stai se scegli volontariamente de pagà cinquanta euro de più per una casa con l’ascensore bello.»

«La vita è breve, Bizio, bisogna farsi dei regali.»

«Il regalo te lo fa tu madre quando scendi e lo viene a sapè, te lo dico io.»

L’unica risposta che riesce a dargli è un grugnito infastidito mentre si stacca dal davanzale ed inizia a vagare per la stanza, i muri ancora vuoti ed i libri ancora impilati a terra perché non ha avuto modo di sistemare nulla per colpa degli esami, i vestiti ancora metodicamente piegati negli scatoloni che giacciono sotto la finestra, accanto al termosifone.

Alla fine Fabrizio non è potuto venire, ha passato l’intera giornata in officina e non aveva le forze di muoversi da casa, non dopo essersi fatto quella doccia che, a suo dire, era durata quanto una partita di calcio ed Ermal aveva capito, davvero, s’era solo risolto a chiamarlo appena gli aveva scritto di nuovo, ché sa che la prima mossa al momento tocca a lui dopo dieci giorni di parole smozzicate e risposte taglienti.

E Fabrizio aveva risposto come risponde sempre, con lo stesso “Pronto!” che vien fuori con la voce di chi non parla da chissà quanto tempo perché ormai lo sa che a casa parla poco, gliel’ha confessato qualche tempo prima stringendosi nelle spalle, e come al solito s’era premurato di chiudere la porta della sua camera, “Se no Romina rompe ‘rcazzo come ar solito.” e lui non ha ancora capito cosa sia successo tra lui e sua sorella e non ha ancora il coraggio di chiederlo ─ ché altrimenti dovrebbero iniziare a parlare di famiglia e lui non ha voglia di farlo seriamente, non vuole tediarlo e tediarsi con storie che ormai ritiene chiuse ed archiviate e diventano solo ricordi spiacevoli per quelle giornate in cui sente il bisogno di essere malinconico e tremendamente arrabbiato.

«Però sta cosa dell’ascensore me la devi spiegà.» riprende Fabrizio, e lo sente frugare in un cassetto, il suo solito problema che non riesce a stare fermo quando parla al telefono e così inizia a trovare interessante qualsiasi cosa si trovi sotto mano.

«È una cosa che abbiamo io e i miei fratelli. Te l’ho detto, no, che dopo il liceo mi sono trasferito un paio d’anni a Milano? Ecco. C’ero andato da solo con la mia ragazza. Non ridere, l’ho fatto davvero! Allora mio fratello e mia sorella, ma soprattutto lei, avevano preso ad inviarmi una foto al giorno fatta nello specchio dell’ingresso ─ mia madre ha questo specchio con la cornice blu e ovale che a mia sorella è sempre piaciuto tanto e diciamo che questa cosa l’ha iniziata lei. Siccome a casa mia l’unico specchio era quello del bagno e certo non volevo farmi prendere in giro da quello stronzo di mio fratello...ho iniziato con l’ascensore. Una foto al giorno mentre andavo a lavoro o uscivo in generale. È una cosa un po' così, poi  è diventato il modo in cui presentavo loro i miei amici.» si gratta una guancia, un gesto istintivo più che di reale disagio, un secondo di silenzio di troppo dall’altra parte della cornetta, i lampioni sotto alla sua finestra che si accendono facendo uno ronzio strano.

«Quindi prima o poi je invii pure ‘na foto nostra?»

«”Una foto nostra” è una cosa  un po' diversa...ma credo proprio di sì.» una pausa «Ma mi sa che prima avranno quella del pappagallo al forno. Quella posso farla pure in cucina, non mi serve l’ascensore.»

  
  
  
  
  


**Martedì 07/03/2017, ore 08:35**

  
  


Marzo arriva senza far rumore, i giorni che passano tra un refolo di vento e l’altro e le lezioni che ricominciano con un po’ di ritardo, il sole che torna dopo appena un mese di condizioni incerte e le lentiggini che già iniziano a macchiargli il naso dandogli quell’aria un po’ infantile che non ha ancora imparato ad apprezzare come invece fanno gli altri, che ora cozzano con quella barbetta che si è lasciato crescere dopo quel categorico  _ «Davvero, Bi’, non tagliarti mai la barba e non farti più ricrescere i capelli.» _ di un paio di settimane fa.

Simone quasi s’è messo a ridere quando l’ha rivisto dopo due mesi di soli scambi epistolari via whatsapp, gli ha fatto fare un giro su se stesso manco fosse un manichino prima di piazzargli una pacca sulla spalla con la più comica delle espressioni contrite dipinta sul viso.

«T’ha proprio ripulito l’amico tuo.» proclama, convinto, continuando a squadrarlo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, come se in dieci anni non l’avesse mai guardato in faccia, commentando il fatto che finalmente ha addosso vestiti della sua taglia che gli stanno pure bene, niente di tirato su all’ultimo momento, c’è ancora il problema delle camicie a quadri e delle magliette dei gruppi metal ma a questo, continua a dire, probabilmente ci arriveranno più tardi.

«Le magliette d’i gruppi ‘e porta pure lui.»

«Ecco perché vi siete trovati.» e lo dice con troppa convinzione perché intenda davvero solo quello che le sue parole dicono e Fabrizio inizia a pensare che forse dovrebbe semplicemente sputare il rospo, ché con Simone certi segreti non ci sono così come non ci sono con il resto della cricca ma non sa se se la sente davvero ─ il suo problema, dopotutto, non è neanche dire cose, c’è chi afferma che darebbe il suo indirizzo di casa anche agli sconosciuti, quanto più nel fatto che significherebbe mettere un paletto, un punto fermo, e lui ha già su una staccionata lunga quanto la muraglia cinese fatta di tutti i paletti piantati ammettendo questa o quella cosa.

E non gli va, non si sente pronto, e al contempo brucia dalla voglia di aprire bocca e sputare fuori tutto senza il minimo rimorso, giocare con le carte ancora più scoperte iniziando a chiamare un po’ ovunque le cose con il proprio nome ─ però è passato solo un mese ed è ancora presto, però sono passate solo cinque settimane e non sa se arriveranno a sei, sette o otto perché in due hanno più impicci di tutte le persone che conoscono messe insieme.

Si sistema lo zaino sulle spalle, San Lorenzo che pullula di studenti, mamme con bambini dagli zainetti sgargianti al seguito, l’odore di cornetti nell’aria che si mischia a quello delle sigarette di decine di ragazzi imbronciati che arrivano a piedi da Termini, ancora qualche bicchiere di plastica e qualche bottiglia di birra lasciata in giro da questa o quella notte brava vissuta, forse, da alcune delle facce che ora aspettano con lui di fronte a Vetrerie.

Tira fuori anche lui una sigaretta dal pacchetto, Simone che gli sta dicendo qualcosa di cui capta solo le finali perché s’è perso a pensare ad altro ─ e si scuserà con lui più tardi, ché gli dispiace fare ste infamate ma davvero non può farci niente, alla fin fine i suoi pensieri sono un po’ come i suoi capelli e stanno a posto solo per mezz’ora prima di tornare a sembrare esplosi, prima di esplodere di nuovo.

«Senti un po’ ma poi co sta Bianca?» la gomitata di Simone lo fa tornare alla realtà, la sigaretta, che stranamente aveva ancora in mano, velocemente portata alle labbra e accesa, uno sguardo di traverso al suo amico che traffica con il telefono come se non fosse veramente interessato a quello che ha chiesto.

«Co’ sta Bianca niente. Non è che uno conosce na persona e se la deve sposà il giorno dopo.»

«Sì ma magari uscirci non farebbe male, insomma, l’hai vista pure tu.»

«Non c’ho tempo.»

«Ti devo ricordare che hai aiutato l’amico tuo a fare il trasloco il mese scorso, tra lavoro esame e cazzi e mazzi? Se vuoi uscirci il tempo lo trovi.»

«Magari non voglio uscirci? Cazzo volete tutti? Pure quelli del gruppo roppono i cojoni co’ sta Bianca.»

«Vabbè, lasciamo perde, prima o poi il rospo lo sputerai da te, io manco mi ci impegno più a punzecchiarti.»

Butta a terra la sigaretta fumata solo a metà, un piccolo momento di senso di colpa prima di appoggiarsi al muro con la schiena, rivolgere a Simone un’occhiata solo tremendamente stanca e piena di tante chiacchiere che potrebbe fare ma che proprio non gli escono di bocca.

«Ammesso e non concesso che ce potrebbe sta qualcun altro ‘nsto quadro surrealista che sta a diventà la vita» inizia, inspirando a fondo «Te dico solo na cosa: io la gente a sto casino non ce la voglio costringe. Quindi famo solo amici e restamo là. Amici come co’ Giada, amici e basta, conviene. Me li sto a portà tutti appresso gli strascichi, Simò, sì che me l’avevano detto ma comunque fa schifo. Quand’è che ho ricominciato a uscì da casa pe’ qualcosa che non so le prove? Sei mesi fa?  E ancora oggi prima de mette piede fori me faccio duecento pippe mentali, certe mattine me vorrei proprio sotterrà. Co che cazzo de premesse partimo?»

Vede Simone mordersi l’interno della guancia, come se stesse pensando, migliaia di ingranaggi sotto a quella testa riccia, la stessa espressione che avevano avuto i suoi amici quando lo stesso discorso lo aveva rifilato a loro, soprattutto Roberto che affermava, con una certa sicurezza, di aver visto come guardava quella certa persona di cui, però, aveva avuto la delicatezza di non fare nome.

«Fabrì, l’hai detto tu, ammesso o non concesso che una qualche persona ci sia nella tua vita dimme almeno che a sto qualcuno questo discorso l’hai già fatto.»

«Sto iniziando a farlo. Ce semo detti che la merda ce la raccontiamo quando è passato un po’ de tempo e abbiamo capito se insieme stamo abbastanza bene da potè ignorà qualsiasi cosa salti fuori da roba passata.»

«E ancora non è ora?»

«È un mese, Simò, me pare presto.»

Lo vede solo annuire, guardare di nuovo la via affollata e lo sciamare degli studenti sulla strada, il tram passa, le persone pigiate come sardine, il marciapiede sempre troppo stretto per contenerle tutte mentre si riversano fuori, boccheggianti e con gli zaini in braccio anziché sulla schiena, qualcuno parla al telefono e qualcuno sembra non aver ancora riconquistato la capacità di parola.

«Senti ma sto tizio quando ha detto che te lo viene a portare sto libro benedetto così almeno entriamo? Non voglio rischiare di incontrare quello a cui non ho mai dato gli appunti che mi aveva chiesto.»

«Boh, ha detto verso le nove meno un quarto che poi c’ha lezione a Ex Poste alle nove.»

«Ma tu provi mai pena per quelli di Ex Poste? Quel posto è di uno squallore che manco qua da noi.»

«Se so tutti come quello che conosco io proprio da provà pena ce sta poco e quasi te viene da dì che se lo so meritato. Tu entra, dai, ce vediamo dentro.»

  
  
  
  


**Domenica 12/03/2017, ore 03:01**

  
  


«Che poi la situazione è quasi poetica, fammelo dire» Ermal sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, il collo allungato nella vana speranza di vedere un autobus palesarsi all’orizzonte. «Roma e le sue luci soffuse che fanno atmosfera e tutto, fossi un poeta ci scriverei una poesia, no? A che se non sono un poeta ci scriverei comunque su, per dire.» tira su col naso, l’aria che diventa ancora più tagliente e lui che si pente una volta in piu di essere uscito così, come  se già fosse estate, tradito dalle temperature schizofreniche di quella città così tentacolare da sembrare ogni giorno che passa una bellissima (e sicuramente aliena) bestia addormentata.

«Ma poi ricordo che sono le tre di notte e siamo a Roma e, tu capisci, la zona non è della migliori ed ho già sei o sette anni di fumo caricati sulle spalle che rendono i miei polmoni poco appetibili a possibili acquirenti. Qua la poesia muore come muoiono le speranze che sto notturno passi e questo mi rende nervoso.»   
Fabrizio non apre bocca, le mani ancora cacciate nelle tasche dei jeans in quel gesto imbarazzato che, lo ha imparato a forza di frequentarlo, fa più per abitudine che per reale vergogna, uno dei suoi mille modi per dissimulare il disagio che sembra provare un po’ in ogni momento della sua vita, le labbra stirate in un’espressione seria e quasi pensierosa.    
«Comunque qua n'è 'a zona della compravendita de organi.» dice, schiarendosi la voce, lo sguardo perso ad indagare le cause del guasto a quel lampione che ha dato il via alla filippica di Ermal circa la pessima illuminazione della periferia romana e che non si posa sull’altro — per evitare di scoppiare a ridere e farsi beccare subito ma questo lui certo non lo sa.   
«Perché c'è una zona per la compravendita di organi?»   
«E certo.»   
«Se mi stai prendendo per il culo questo è il momento in cui ci dai un taglio.»   
«Aridaje...Qua niente tagli: n'è questa ‘a zona.»   
«Mi fai venire voglia di tornare a piedi.»   
«Così poi te perdi e tocca chiamà mi cugino pe' fatte venì a ritrovà. Te sei perso davanti all'Ara Pacis, E', mica me lo scordo.»   
«Vuoi mettere quant'è meglio perdersi piuttosto che aspettare sto notturno con te che, fammelo dire, per cavarti tre parole di bocca devo farti parlare di compravendita di organi?»

Interrompe la sua attesa, il suo strano balletto, per sedersi stancamente sul marciapiede, i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia e le spalle incurvate, lo sguardo per un attimo perso sul palo giallo della fermata dell’atac proprio di fronte a lui.

Tutto il problema, che poi tanto problema non è perché ha decisamente passato notti peggiori negli ultimi quattro o cinque anni, era nato dal non avere una macchina pronta da usare nell’immediato, Fabrizio che ha la sua con l’assicurazione scaduta e poca voglia di farsi cazziare da qualche carabiniere appostato qua e là, lui che una macchina ce l’ha ma è a Bari e per ora in balia di suo fratello che la usa per scorrazzare sua madre che la patente non ha mai avuto modo di prenderla — e sì che chiamare quella che ha a casa  _ macchina  _ è una cosa da uomini coraggiosi, quel pezzo di lamiera su ruote che è anche peggio della tanto burlata Cinquecento blu di Fabrizio.

Il problema era stato peggiorato dal fatto che quella dannata serata fosse organizzata letteralmente dall’altra parte della città, un viaggio della speranza speso ad ascoltare l’altro che racconta delle sue disavventure in questo o quell’angolo della città, quasi ogni sampietrino e ogni granulo d’asfalto avesse in qualche modo avuto a che fare con un pezzettino dell’anima di Fabrizio.

«Hai Roma tatuata addosso.» gli aveva detto, ad un certo punto, e Fabrizio aveva fatto uno dei suoi sorrisi un po' amari, quelli di cui non conosce bene l’origine, gli aveva colpito il  ginocchio con il suo in quel modo che ha di cercare contatto quando è in pubblico e non sa bene come lui la pensa, quando sente lo sguardo di questa o quella vecchietta con la borsa di tela plastificata bruciargli l’anima dal sedile di fronte.

«Sabato sera te porto in un posto un po' imbucato ma te giuro che ne vale la pena.» aveva esordito, un paio di giorni prima, e lui l’aveva guardato semplicemente alzando un sopracciglio, perplesso, ché il sabato sera è l'unico momento davvero libero che ha e quasi preferirebbe passarlo a casa, o al massimo  _ vicino casa _ , come hanno sempre fatto nell’ultimo mese.

«Ce sta una ragazza che canta 'nsto locale e fa pure una canzone mia, quando arrivi la riconosci perché è quella coi capelli  rossi ma, 'nsomma, è brava e merita. Ce famo un salto.» e per la prima volta non aveva chiesto ma affermato e non gli era rimasto molto da fare a parte stringersi nella spalle ed annuire, un «Va bene, diamoci un’occhiata.» che l’aveva fatto finire seduto su quel marciapiede ad osservare dal basso Fabrizio che aggiorna gli orari sull’app che funziona solo quando ha voglia — un po' come il trasporto pubblico romano in sé, non è certo colpa dell'app.

«Comunque la canzone era proprio bella, Bì.» lo dice tutto d’un fiato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi quando lui li stacca dallo schermo del telefono, il viso illuminato dalla luce bluastra, un’espressione sorpresa e quasi incredula.

«Non guardarmi con la faccia da baccalà, dai, sto dicendo la verità! È così bella che, senti, potresti andarci a Sanremo e arrivare terzo — perché è troppo bella per arrivare prima e la gente non la capisce, le canzoni belle arrivano sempre in una posizione del cazzo.»

Lo guarda infilarsi il telefono nella tasca del giacchetto, fare un paio di passi per sedersi accanto a lui, una mano che va a stringere la sua in un gesto casuale e delicato, e lui che, nonostante non siano in casa, non si scosta, la strada deserta intorno a loro e qualche luce pigra ancora accesa nei palazzi, un paio di macchine che passano nel senso opposto e sembrano non badare a loro.

«Ma come terza? Non avevi detto che se noi due ce mettemo a scrive una canzone Sanremo lo vincemo a mani basse?»

«Eh, vabbè, ma là la canteresti tu, vuoi mette? Con sta faccia vinci pure il Giro d'Italia e i mondiali di calcio.»

«”Sta faccia”? Al massimo me mettono al gabbio, co sta faccia, non sei oggettivo.»

«Sta gran bella faccia, sì, non fa il modesto che poi torno incazzato come prima eh.» e si sporge quel che serve per poggiargli la testa sulla spalla, il naso che gli sfiora appena il collo, un respiro profondo che sa del profumo che l’altro indossa e che lui adora e di tutta l’agitazione che gli corre sottopelle.

«Stasera lascia perdere casa di tuo cugino, puoi restare da me.» e butta fuori tutta l’aria, tutta insieme, il nodo di tensione che gli stringe la gola che non accenna a sciogliersi neanche quando aggiunge «E se è troppo presto apriamo il divano, davvero, Francesco ha anche ricomprato il materasso nuovo, è utilizzabile e pure comodo.»

«Già stiamo qua?»

«Così pare. Che poi “già"...è da ottobre che mi fai gli occhi dolci a lezione da Paterno. Posso essere antipatico ma certo non sono scemo. Sono le donne quelle che non capisco.»

Fabrizio sbuffa, borbotta qualche parola circa il suo non aver assolutamente fatto quello che lui dice, ma le sopracciglia non sono aggrottate ed è un attimo che lo sente lasciargli un bacio tra i ricci che ormai devono sapere più di fumo che di shampoo.

«Lasciamo perde i  _ già _ e i  _ troppo presto _ .» mormora, tenendo ancora le labbra tra i suoi capelli «Stasera resto e, se te va, ce famo una chiacchierata.»

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Che ti scrivo una canzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È mese che devono parlare eppure non si avvicinano minimamente al discorso, il “lo farò più tardi” che è diventato un “lo farò domani” che, pian piano, si sta trasformando in un “lo farò, probabilmente, mai” ─ ché in quel silenzio probabilmente leggono entrambi la stessa cosa: un tacito accordo, un dirsi che va bene così senza il bisogno di esprimerlo con più parole di quelle che già hanno tirato fuori.  
> Ricorda ancora le chiacchiere leggere con cui hanno costellato il tragitto verso la metro, poi verso la stazione, il braccio di Fabrizio appollaiato sulla sua spalla che lo costringe a camminare un po’ gobbo, il modo in cui si sono rubati un paio di baci aspettando l’arrivo del treno, lontano da occhi indiscreti e commenti poco delicati, con un sorriso sulle labbra e tanti discorsi negli occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so, ci ho messo un'eternità e mezzo a finire questo capitolo che, devo ammetterlo, è stato forse il più sudato di quelli scritti fino ad ora ─ e che sia colpa dell'innalzamento delle temperature? Questo non lo sapremo mai.  
> Come al solito le note serie le scriverò non appena pubblicherò senza andar di fretta, con in bocca il pranzo ed in mano l'eyeliner.  
> Giubilate, però, perché questo capitolo l'ho dovuto spezzare in due parti e quindi NON È ANCORA FINITA (non so quanto la cosa vi faccia effettivamente giubilare ma, ecco, tant'è.)

**Domenica 12/03/2017, ore 12:38**

 

_ «Uno dell'uomo se ricorda solo i difetti e quello che non è stato, è pe' questo che de sta roba nun parlo, n'è pudicizia o qualche cazzata der genere. Non me vergogno nquel senso e penso che se me giudichi pe' robba che ormai me so buttato dietro allora sei, a prescinde, qualcuno che non vorrei frequentà perché, capito?, io so' coerente e non me nascondono dietro a 'ndito. Però stavolta bella figura la volevo fa per davero e, me so detto, potevo esse qualcuno de diverso da "Fabrizio che se drogava ma poi ha smesso". Perché io la conosco la gente come me e te, certi adesivi ce l'avremo sempre appiccicati addosso pure se noi cerchiamo de tiracceli via.» _

Osserva le ciabatte abbandonate accanto all’armadio, il tappeto appena arrotolato in un angolo, la sua felpa sullo schienale della sedia e la mappa della Terra di Mezzo illuminata dalla luce fredda che filtra dalla serranda abbassata — in bocca ha il sapore acre di chi ha vomitato fuori parole tutta la notte, nella testa e nel petto un macigno che credeva si sarebbe tolto nelle passate dodici ore e che, invece, sembra essersi solidificato nelle sue interiora lasciandolo vagamente stordito, paralizzato in quel letto da una vagonata di insicurezze e da un corpo caldo premuto contro il suo.

«Resta. Dormiamo e basta.» aveva chiesto di nuovo Ermal quando ormai la notte diventava giorno e i muri della camera erano stati dipinti di parole dense e silenzi gravidi d’attesa — mai come in questo momento avrebbe preferito dire che, no, poteva dormire sul divano che avevano già preparato per ogni evenienza, ché non gli importava venir svegliato alle sei da Francesco che entra in cucina per prendere l’acqua prima di andare in bicicletta, ché c’è stato un momento brevissimo, nel corso della notte, in cui s’era svegliato di soprassalto convinto di star per morire — e sì che ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, è solo uno dei tanti strascichi, una delle tante cicatrici che lascia una ferita che si è ormai rimarginata: quei segni bianchi sono brutti ma significano, a modo loro, star bene.

E lui sta bene.

È stato male, è stato incazzato, è stato tante cose ma quello che è ora è diverso e somiglia un po' di più alla vecchia versione di sé, quella che ancora il mondo lo guardava sì con disincanto ma sempre con un pizzico di speranza — e non è una magia, niente accade dal nulla, il suo ritorno alla normalità se lo sta sudando, se lo guadagna con piccoli atti eroici quali quello che ha compiuto nelle ultime ore, spogliandosi, mettendo tutte le carte in tavola, piantando un paletto.

_ «Odio le favole e le bugie che raccontano.» _ aveva detto Ermal, la sigaretta in mano e lo sguardo alla strada sotto di loro, seduti su un davanzale freddo a sputare fumo e parole fuori dalla finestra  _ «Troppo spesso la principessa finisce col drago, nella vita vera. I bambini non hanno bisogno di essere presi in giro.» _

Di draghi ne hanno incontrati parecchi ed ognuno ha sconfitto il suo, ormai è chiaro, ma i suoi ancora un po' lo spaventano e lui certo non è un cavaliere con l'armatura scintillante.

E forse è per questo che Ermal non ha fatto una piega quando l’ha sentito praticamente saltare nel letto, gli si è solo avvicinato, come se si potesse stare lontani condividendo un letto ad una piazza sola, aveva appoggiato la guancia contro la sua spalla ed era tornato a dormire, il respiro calmo e un po' pesante, i capelli sugli occhi e la bocca socchiusa.

Non è bello quando dorme, non di quella bellezza angelica di cui tanto si parla descrivendo la persona  con cui si decide di dividere il letto: è po' scomposto e con la faccia deformata, spiaccicata com'è addosso alla sua spalla, manca un po' di quell'innocenza  che dovrebbe dare il sonno — e Fabrizio si sente di dire che lo preferisce quando è vivo e pungente, quando può leggergli negli occhi tutto quello che vuole vedere, sapere.

Sicuramente, però, è più sereno, come se tutta l’energia cinetica che accumula durante la giornata si esaurisse e lui sembrasse solo stanco, infinitamente più stanco di quanto in realtà non sia, gli occhi consumati tra libri e spartiti, le gambe pesanti di chi corre appresso alla vita, ai mezzi pubblici e alle sue idee.

Uno spillo sottile, al lato più estremo della coscienza, pungola un’area che non credeva qualcuno avrebbe mai toccato e lui, che onestamente aveva rinunciato all’idea di poter avere qualcosa che dura un tempo congruo e ti vede invecchiare con la persona che hai accanto, si trova a pensare che così vorrebbe svegliarsi anche domani — no, non tutta la vita, ché forse le favole e i gran finali li odiano entrambi e, dopo un mese, non se la sente di sbilanciarsi, ma sicuramente per la prossima settimana, il prossimo mese.

Calci a parte, dormire con lui fa bene, dormire e basta, scoprire di avere abbastanza confidenza da poter restare così, abbandonati uno contro l’altro senza sentire il bisogno del sesso per trovare l'intimità —  _ «Ti dispiace se per quello aspettiamo un po'?» _ aveva chiesto  Ermal e lui aveva solo annuito, il sollievo che spera non trapeli troppo da essere sospetto, gli aveva accarezzato l’espressione corrucciata che si era dipinta sul viso,  _ «Qui nessuno ha fretta.» _ aveva aggiunto, mormorando.

Si sente un adolescente alla prima cotta, lo stesso nodo alla bocca dello stomaco, si passa una mano sul viso tentando di portar via la stanchezza e l’imbarazzo di riscoprirsi qualcosa che pensava non essere più, la consapevolezza di come a sedici anni sarebbe davvero voluto essere così fortunato e di come, invece, da lì a ventiquattro mesi s’era mandato a puttane la vita — però poi era stato bravo a ricostruirsela, no? Sta risalendo la china e pure bene, giusto?

_ «Se non me ne fossi venuto via da casa non sarei dove sono ora, forse non ci sarei proprio, lo dico con franchezza, quindi tutto sta nel fare sto benedetto salto, no, Bi’? Come Kierkegaard: salti. Ma te non ti affidi a Dio ma a te stesso.» _ una pausa  _ «Ha funzionato con me che avevo tredici anni e meno speranze del Frosinone in serie A, vuoi che non funzioni con te? Devi solo trovare la rincorsa giusta. E fidati che la troviamo.» _

 

La sveglia digitale sul comodino segna le 12:38 ed Ermal continua a dormire sul suo petto come se il tempo si fosse fermato e lui non avesse bisogno di svegliarsi.

  
  
  
  


**Lunedì 17/04/2017, ore 10:35**

 

Hanno abbandonato l’autostrada ormai da un quarto d’ora, la Cinquecento che quasi faceva fatica a mantenere la velocità richiesta, la radio a palla e i finestrini aperti sull’ennesima uggiosa pasquetta della sua vita, una mano di fuori ad accarezzare l’aria che gli oppone resistenza e gli occhi che si perdono negli uliveti che costeggiano la strada.

Pensava ci avrebbe trovato più somiglianze con quelli di casa, quelle distese d’alberi che spesso si affacciano su un mare che qui manca e di cui lui inizia a sentire nostalgia ─ e sì che quasi avrebbe voluto chiedere a Fabrizio di farsi un giro da qualche parte provvista di spiaggia ma l’altro l’aveva colto in contropiede proponendogli una grigliata a casa di quel suo amico, in un casale fuori Roma e quanto più possibile lontano dal mare, e lui non aveva saputo dire di no.

_ «Non c’è l’acqua ma c’è comunque qualcosa di casa.» _ s’era detto, sentendo i racconti di Fabrizio, e si era un attimo fermato a riflettere su come, in soli dieci anni, la Puglia fosse diventata, nella sua testa,  _ Casa _ ─ una testa che parla quasi sempre italiano, che a volte inciampa nella sua lingua madre, che si sta pian piano riempiendo di bei ricordi relegando il passato ad un luogo della memoria sempre più sfocato e inaccessibile, fatto più di odori e sapori che di contorni nitidi.

«Gli ulivi sono diversi da quelli in Puglia.» dice, voltandosi pigramente verso il profilo concentrato di Fabrizio, gli occhi fissi sulla strada e le mani che, stranamente, non si staccano dal volante neanche un attimo.

«Ah, sì?»

E lui si limita ad annuire, ancora sprofondato scompostamente sul sedile, può sentire gli occhi dell’altro su di lui, quello sguardo morbido che assume ogni volta che sono insieme, si chiede se anche la sua felicità sia così palpabile o se sia solo Fabrizio a non aver alcuna intenzione di nasconderla lasciando semplicemente che inondi anche gli altri facendoli quasi sentire fuori posto ─ e lui è un po’ più cauto con i sentimenti e credeva che anche l’altro lo sarebbe stato, soprattutto dopo quello che gli ha raccontato, soprattutto dopo che gli ha permesso di guardarlo un po’ più in profondità.

Si sente un po’ uno speleologo dell’animo altrui, una definizione scema ma calzante perché è tutta una questione di strati, di ricerca, ogni piccola parte di sé fatta di un materiale diverso nato in un tempo diverso e lui è stato in grado di leggerli nonostante i loro siano così sottili, così schiacciati dalla pressione.

A volte si ferma a pensare a quanto sia stupido credere che l’intimità sia solo quella tra due amanti, quella fatta di corpi e nudità, di tocchi e sospiri, di luci soffuse e angoli proibiti.

Lo ha pensato per la prima volta ormai un mese prima, mentre osservava l’altro muoversi per casa sua, lo sguardo di chi tenta di dare una dimensione alle cose perché il sonno gli appesantisce ancora la mente, i movimenti di chi però sa già bene dove trovare quel che cerca ─ ché ormai in quei settanta metri quadri passa fin troppo tempo, ché quella cucina la conosce bene e sa anche dove prendere il tè che Francesco sistematicamente nasconde nonostante affermi che  _ «Ma certo serviti come se fosse tuo, amigo!» _ , quali tazze non usare assolutamente per non far incazzare Fabio.

È mese che devono parlare eppure non si avvicinano minimamente al discorso, il “lo farò più tardi” che è diventato un “lo farò domani” che, pian piano, si sta trasformando in un “lo farò, probabilmente, mai” ─ ché in quel silenzio probabilmente leggono entrambi la stessa cosa: un tacito accordo, un dirsi che va bene così senza il bisogno di esprimerlo con più parole di quelle che già hanno tirato fuori.

Ricorda ancora le chiacchiere leggere con cui hanno costellato il tragitto verso la metro, poi verso la stazione, il braccio di Fabrizio appollaiato sulla sua spalla che lo costringe a camminare un po’ gobbo, il modo in cui si sono rubati un paio di baci aspettando l’arrivo del treno, lontano da occhi indiscreti e commenti poco delicati, con un sorriso sulle labbra e tanti discorsi negli occhi ─  _ «Io con le parole non so’ bravo.» _ ripete spesso Fabrizio, come se la cosa gli pesasse troppo sulle spalle, ed Ermal, che invece crede di esserlo, inizia a capire che forse, in questo caso, quelle giuste mancano anche a lui e neanche vuole cercarle e gli sta bene così, a far parlare il loro corpo e non le loro bocche.

«E comunque non capisco perché abbiamo comprato da bere per un esercito quando, a fare la conta dei tuoi amici, saremo massimo dieci.» borbotta, alzandosi sul sedile quel che basta per appoggiarsi con la testa sulla spalla dell’autista, la Salaria che così ha tutta un’altra prospettiva.

«Se vede proprio che gli amici miei non l’hai mai conosciuti...» risponde, una risata bassa e un bacio leggero sulla sua testa «E poi Roberto porta qualche amico suo. Fidati che quello che abbiamo preso serve tutto.»

«Io te lo dico: non faccio da infermiere. Se vomitate, vomitate da soli: io non starò lì a reggervi la fronte.»

«Rido se il primo che se ‘nciucca sei tu.»

«Tu premurati che io non beva più di due bicchieri di vino e non corriamo il rischio.»

 

*

 

«Come ci sei riuscito?» lo chiede alla figura semi-addormentata dell’altro, gli occhi chiusi e la testa poggiata sulle sue ginocchia, le gambe penzoloni dal bracciolo del divano un po’ troppo corto che sono riusciti a rubare all’allegra ciurma un po’ brilla prima che questa, nonostante il buio sia ormai calato sulla campagna sabina, non arrendendosi all’oscurità si mettesse a giocare a calcio nel cortile illuminato solo dalla flebile luce del portico.

«Facebook: ‘a peggior invenzione der ventunesimo secolo. Ho spulciato tutti i Marco che c’hai tra gli amici fino a trovare quello giusto. Poi WhatsApp. Poi sto poro Cristo che ha passato er tempo a convince tutti che fosse na buona idea e quasi du’ mesi de coincidenze dei treni studiate pe’ bene anche se poi, alla fine, ce serviva solo un po’ der culo che c’ha Andrea co tutto quello che fa.»

«No, dico: come hai fatto a nascondermelo.»

Fabrizio si stringe nelle spalle, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la testa che si muove appena come a reclamare di nuovo le carezze che l’altro gli stava lasciando tra i capelli prima di iniziare a parlare rompendo quel leggero torpore dato dal cibo, dall’alcol, dalla compagnia e dalle sorprese.

«So’ bravo a tenè i segreti, no?» e il tono è forse un po' troppo amaro per sapere davvero di scherzo eppure non riesce a non ammorbidirsi a quelle parole, una carezza leggera sul viso ed una voglia di baciarlo che ormai troppo spesso lo prende così forte da fargli pizzicare il naso — e lui non è per le plateali dimostrazioni d’affetto, il semplice prendersi per mano già un regalare troppo della sua vita all’occhio del prossimo.

«Io odio le feste a sorpresa.» si sente in dovere di ribattere come ha già fatto prima quando gli hanno presentato quella torta con sopra due candeline storte perché solo quelle avevano e, davanti alle sue proteste, i suoi amici avevano replicato un  _ «Sì, lo sappiamo che festeggiare prima porta male ma tanto, oh, peggio di così non può andare e poi qua hai Vigentini che fa da amuleto contro la sfiga.» _ che l’aveva, paradossalmente, fatto sentire il ragazzo più fortunato sulla Terra anche solo per quei cinque minuti che precedono l’accorgersi che la cera era copiosamente colata sulla panna e che lui era venuto male in qualsiasi foto.

«Me lo ricorderò per il prossimo anno. Insieme a quanto ami i tuoi amici e la torta mimosa.»

«Però oggi sono abbastanza ebbro da apprezzarlo. Davvero.»

Fabrizio aveva chiuso gli occhi di nuovo gli occhi con aria soddisfatta, si era accomodato sulle sue gambe che mai avrebbe creduto potessero essere confortevoli, con le sopracciglia alzate aveva sillabato un canzonatorio “ebbro” che non l’aveva infastidito come previsto.

Se ci pensa ora gli sembra assurdo: assurdo avere lì i suoi ultimi quattro anni di vita, tutti racchiusi nelle stesse quattro mura in barba ai chilometri e all’assurdità della situazione e del cappello di quel tizio che poi s’era presentato come Roberto.

_ «Vigentini dammi dieci euro!» _ aveva praticamente ululato Marco, ridendo di gusto davanti alla sua perplessità non appena aveva varcato la porta, comodamente stravaccato sul divano mentre beveva Coca-Cola e parlava con qualcuno che non aveva idea di chi fosse ma che sembrava uscito dal duemilasei, Vige troppo lontano e troppo preso da una partita a FIFA con quegli altri due debosciati ed il tizio col cappello per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi dramma si stesse svolgendo alle sue spalle, Dino che usciva dal bagno asciugandosi le mani ancora umide sui pantaloni e gli rivolgeva uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi sornioni, una scena così normale da essere impensabile a Roma, da essere collegabile solo a quei capodanni che si concede nella città che gli ha insegnato ad essere solo nel senso più positivo del termine.

Era finito ad abbracciarli tutti senza avere il tempo materiale di realizzare cosa stesse facendo, gettato poi in un caleidoscopio di saluti e presentazioni e la versione tutta romana del “pigliati una cosa", la mano di Fabrizio fissa sulla sua schiena e la sua risata imbarazzata quando Vige aveva detto un innocente «Il tuo ragazzo e una bomba!» a cui lui, anziché negare l’evidenza come il suo cervello gli intimava di fare, aveva risposto un tranquillo e sicuro «Lo so. Dopotutto  _ io _ scelgo bene.».

Quella giornata vorrebbe metterla in bottiglia, si ritrova a pensare, e probabilmente lo farà buttandola su carta: i suoi quaderni ormai pieni e la voglia disperata di un pianoforte che non sia quello scordato della stazione Tiburtina, lui che fa fotografie alla vita una canzone alla volta perché deve ancora imparare a reagire altrimenti, lui che quelle parole vorrebbe davvero scriverle e basta ma gli vengono fuori cantando e sempre più spesso trova qualcuno che le ascolti.

Fuori dalla porta finestra una voce urla «Ma 'nce posso crede me l’ha fatto de tacco! Questo c’ha più culo che anima, aò, nun gioco più!» 

  
  
  
  
  


**Lunedì 01/05/2018,**

 

Nonostante la doccia ha ancora sulla pelle il sapore e il calore del sole, lo realizza mentre bacia il suo petto, mentre evita accuratamente le zone un po' arrossate in cui forse la crema solare non è arrivata, mentre lo sente respirare pesantemente, la cassa toracica che si alza e si abbassa sotto alle sue labbra, il cuore che già batte accelerato. 

È stata una giornata lenta, pigra, passata per lo più a ciondolare in spiaggia mentre tutti quelli che conoscono pogavano a piazza San Giovanni, e lenti e pigri sono ora i suoi movimenti, misurati come mai avrebbe creduto, si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per spogliarlo della camicia che aveva messo per uscire con lui (che voglia di uscire proprio non ne aveva, non ne ha mai avuta) per farla scivolare via mentre l’altro, con una docilità che non gli appartiene, lo lascia fare, si arrende ai suoi tocchi e a quei baci umidi, ai quei tempi lenti e viscosi che non gli appartengono — ché la vita è una ed è ora e le cose vanno prese quando è possibile.

Ma non oggi che gli ha chiesto di prenderla con calma, non ora che è troppo lento a leggere quel che l’altro vuole dirgli senza aprire bocca.

Un sussulto quando la sua mano finalmente scivola sotto la stoffa, slaccia il bottone dei jeans e tocca la pelle accaldata, tesa, un «Ma allora te lo ricordi dove dovevamo andare a finire...» sibilato dall’altro, debolmente, soffocato dall’ennesimo sospiro strozzato, dall’ennesima carezza che gli regala.

Gli piace vederlo piegarsi sotto alle sue mani, lui che non si piega né si spezza davanti alla vita stessa permette invece a lui quasi di riplasmarlo da capo tanto lo sta toccando, neanche volesse dargli una forma nuova con il solo continuare ad accarezzarlo.

Una parte del suo cervello gli dice che lo prenderebbe così, anche se non subito, con ben poca delicatezza lo ridurrebbe ad un farfugliare di parole ed un muoversi scomposto di membra sudate ché il sesso, per stessa ammissione dell’altro, non è educato — ma si sono detti di andare per piccoli passi e lui, obbediente, sale un gradino alla volta, aspetta che sia l’altro a raggiungerlo e dirgli quando salire il prossimo. 

Ed era stato l’altro che gli aveva preso la mano e l’aveva posata sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni,  gli aveva chiesto di fargli trovare il senso della vita e l’aveva fatto ridere, ridere davvero in quel bacio accaldato, ché se la ricorda ancora la faccia che ha fatto davanti alla sua ammissione di colpevolezza, il suo raccontare di come ogni volta in cui gli viene in mente di cercarlo si fa una sega e quasi è convinto di trovarlo là, appena oltre il momento di piacere.

«Ti serve un invito o devo fare da solo...?» la voce dell’altro arriva quasi lamentosa, lo sente spingersi contro la sua mano come ad incitarlo.

«Mi serve un sì.»

«Te ne dico dieci, cento, pure mille se ti muovi.»

 

*

 

Le lenzuola se l’è tirate addosso per mera convenzione, il sudore che sente pian piano raffreddarsi addosso, l’aria che sa di sesso e fumo di sigaretta, le lenzuola stropicciate, ormai quasi inutilizzabili, la sicurezza che l’altro abbia strappato il coprimaterasso in qualche punto tanto l’ha stretto forte durante l’amplesso ─  _ «Tranquillo che l’ho pagate du’ spicci dar cinese.» _ l’aveva rassicurato, mentre l’altro giocava con quello strappo con aria quasi colpevole  _ «E poi tutto il resto sta a posto, le lasciamo in lavanderia tornando verso casa.» _ e l’altro non aveva fatto che ripetergli che non gli importava, davvero, per quel che gli interessava potevano anche buttarle nel primo cassonetto disponibile e poi ripartire alla velocità della luce, potevano bruciarle, potevano farci qualsiasi cosa e gliel’ha ripetuto regalandogli un bacio alla volta, uno per ogni parola, prima di alzarsi, un po’ insicuro sulle gambe, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

«Il tuo amico ha detto che un’altra doccia possiamo farcela, vero?»

«Il mio “amico” ha chiesto solo de non lascià roba in giro.» aveva risposto lui, il fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra e, sugli occhi, la tipica spossatezza che lo coglie dopo il sesso.

Non sa quando riuscirà a togliersi quelle immagini dalla testa, ogni momento impresso a fuoco nelle retine tanto che basta appena chiudere gli occhi per rivedersi tutto davanti, per sentire ancora le gambe dell’altro attorno alla sua vita che lo tirano a sé, che fanno perno per potersi muovere meglio, andargli incontro ad ogni spinta, le mille parole che diventano presto un sillabare muto ed un ansimare pesante, il modo in cui le unghie hanno scavato solchi nella sua schiena.

Credeva la nudità sarebbe stata più imbarazzante, entrambi troppo presi e consci dei loro difetti per pensare che l’altro possa godere della visione del proprio corpo senza alcun velo, ed invece era stata naturale, così naturale che ora Ermal si aggira per la minuscola casa senza premurarsi di vestirsi, le tende pesanti tirate e la privacy della loro intimità intatta.

Lo vede abbassarsi a prendere un paio di boxer puliti dallo zaino che si è portato appresso e si volta quel che basta per rivolgergli un sorriso sghembo, un «Ma non abituartici troppo a sta vista, eh.» che, paradossalmente, gli fa venire ancora più voglia di non darla mai per scontata.

Come non era scontato che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino in fondo, l’idea del sesso che, per un periodo fin troppo lungo per i suoi gusti, l’aveva quasi spaventato, scaraventato in un tunnel di paranoie e volte in bianco, da cui era uscito ormai da un po’, certo, ma in cui aveva sempre paura di ricadere per un motivo o per un altro.

Si gira su un fianco, accomodandosi meglio in quel letto ad una piazza e mezza piazzato senza criterio nella sala da pranzo di una casa vacanze, un tizio a cui aveva fatto un favore in officina che si era proposto di prestargliela se proprio ne aveva bisogno, lui che si era sentito per una frazione di secondo un’idiota, ché ha quasi trent’anni e ancora deve chiedere in prestito le case a qualcun altro se vuole passare un po’ di tempo di qualità con qualcuno.

Ma tanto presto, molto presto, lo faccio er salto. È l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare mentre, dallo spiraglio della porta del bagno semichiusa, cerca di spiare i movimenti dell’altro, la voce che canticchia parti di una melodia che già conosce e che lo fa inspirare a fondo, riempire i polmoni per la prima volta in tanti anni in cui gli è sembrato di farlo per mera sopravvivenza, che lo riporta a quasi un mese prima e all’altro che tira fuori la chitarra e inizia a strimpellare qualcosa che non ha mai ascoltato prima.

_ «Io lo so che il tuo compleanno ti sta sul cazzo.» _ aveva iniziato, e l’aveva guardato con un’espressione quasi colpevole  _ «Però comunque su facebook la data ci sta e sono due settimane che mi dice che non devo dimenticarmi il compleanno di sto Fabrizio con una b sola che, insomma, ero quasi in dubbio fossi tu perché sappiamo benissimo che tu sei Fabrizio con quattro B. Quindi io farò finta di non sapere che tu oggi fai gli anni e tu fingi di non capire che questo fantastico inedito che ti sto per suonare è l’unico regalo che mi sono potuto permettere al momento.» _

Ed ora quello stesso regalo lo sta cantando dalla stanza accanto dopo aver fatto quello che hanno fatto, dopo aver tolto l’ultimo strato che mancava, e la voce di Ermal si ferma un secondo solo per urlare un «Bizio, guarda che puoi cantare pure tu, eh! Facciamolo noi sto concerto del primo maggio» udibile sopra al rumore del getto della doccia.

E che si fottano il pogo, la folla, la gente sudaticcia e piazza San Giovanni.


	8. Duemiladiciotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suoi trent’anni hanno il retrogusto che il Porto lascia sulla lingua dopo il secondo sorso, l’odore del mare e il rumore un po’ metallico dell’ascensore che sale i tre piani che servono per arrivare all’appartamento di Ermal, le facce di quel caleidoscopio di persone che l’altro gli presenta e che fa fatica a memorizzare, un intreccio di lingue che non capisce ma che Ermal traduce per lui prontamente, ridendo un po’ prima di lui per questa o quella battuta, appoggiandosi a lui senza farsi problemi ─ e forse così disteso non l’ha mai visto, neanche quando sono con i loro amici, l’eventuale giudizio di dieci estranei che deve scivolargli addosso come acqua fresca.

**Lisbona, maggio 2018**

  
  


_ È sempre in ritardo _ , lo pensa con un pizzico di tenerezza mista a sempiterna irritazione calpestando per l’ennesima volta il pavimento bianco dell’aeroporto, quell’ambiente asettico eppure così imbrattato di vite e di storie da fargli venir voglia di leggerle tutte, di fermarsi un attimo per regalarne una ad ogni persona che, come lui, vede abbandonarsi annoiata all’uscita del gate, qualcuno con un mazzo di fiori in mano, qualcun altro con il sorriso più luminoso che c’è a vestirgli la faccia, un altro ancora con un cartello in mano, sopra un nome che forse neanche sa pronunciare e chissà quale motivo dietro al suo viaggio.

Quel signore anziano che si appoggia alla colonna, ad esempio, potrebbe essere qui ad aspettare sua figlia che torna dall’America dov’è scappata in cerca di fortuna o inseguendo un sogno ormai anni prima; quella ragazza con l’impermeabile blu potrebbe aspettare sua madre, lei studentessa in un paese lontano che sente la mancanza della sua famiglia, che magari ha chiuso una grande storia d’amore per farsi del bene ─ e chissà se qualcuno, un po’ come fa lui ogni volta che si ritrova in luoghi tanto affollati, lo sta osservando cercando di capire cosa ci faccia lì, perché quel ragazzetto smilzo vestito di nero sembri così emozionato da non riuscire a star fermo un secondo, chissà quante persone hanno immaginato la sua storia e l’hanno quasi indovinata.

Sistema lo zaino sulle spalle e lo sente un po’ più pesante di tutte le cose successe nell’ultimo anno, negli ultimi tre mesi fatti di videochiamate e foto e messaggini e “Ti dispiace se oggi non parliamo?” e qualche incomprensione, un paio di mi manchi e ancor più  _ “Non credo di averti mai visto così felice.” _ che rimangono appesi lì, che un po' impensieriscono l’altro e che a lui sembrano solo una bella bugia.

Pensava che stare solo gli sarebbe pesato di meno, che sarebbe stato facile e quasi naturale, eppure ora più che mai si rende conto di essere stato abituato troppo bene, di come la sua solitudine, quella in cui dice di riuscire a crogiolarsi così bene da che era poco più di un bambino, fosse in realtà un’illusione e di come non veda l’ora di avere nostalgia dopo questi dieci giorni ─  _ «Non guardarmi così, Eugent!» _ aveva intimato ad uno dei suoi nuovi amici, quelli che hanno una durata semestrale e a cui sta cercando di non affezionarsi troppo nonostante stia fallendo su tutta la linea  _ «Che te sei il primo che parla di queste cose!» _ ed Eugent l’aveva guardato, la sua solita espressione allegra, s’era grattato la barba con fare un po’ dubbioso perché è sempre così che fa, prima sorride e poi ti butta la verità nel piatto  _ «È che diventi tutto morbido quando ci pensi, quando ne parli. E muovi la testa così, come se pensarci te la facesse girare»  _ aveva detto imitandolo e, con poche parole, era riuscito ad zittirlo per tutta la serata.

_ Morbido _ non è mai stata una parola che avrebbe accostato a se stesso, i suoi spigoli sempre ben visibili  anche quando sottopelle, percepibili ad ogni tocco, una palizzata col filo spinato che in pochi hanno tentato di oltrepassare ─ e sì che ultimamente aveva lasciato il cancello aperto a tante persone ma certo non s’aspettava che così tanta gente volesse entrare..

«Da soli fa male.» s’era ritrovato a dire, un paio di sere prima, manco fosse un segreto, a suo fratello e lui, per una volta, non aveva fatto battute, non aveva giocato come al suo solito, s’era limitato ad annuire come lui s’era limitato a stringersi nelle spalle, ben poco da aggiungere prima di cambiare discorso, l’inutilità del “Ma tanto torni presto” ben chiara ad entrambi.

Anche perché lui non vuole tornare, sta bene dove sta, ma vorrebbe esserci con tutti gli altri, con quell’enorme famiglia allargata che sono diventati, vorrebbe portarli a visitare Lisbona, a guardare l’oceano, vorrebbe far assaggiare loro quei piatti troppo carichi che fatica a digerire e vederli arrancare ad ogni salita a cui ormai si è abituato.

«Ricordami quando arriva Fabrizio.» aveva chiesto Rinald, buttandola lì con nonocuranza nonostante la curiosità che vede brillargli negli occhi, e lui s’era accorto di aver iniziato a sorridere solo quando l’aveva visto tirare fuori il telefonino per fotografare lo schermo, quel «Tra due giorni.» che gli lascia in bocca un retrogusto buono, che lo fa sentire appagato come la sigaretta dopo l’ennesimo caffè della giornata, che lo riporta a quando i giorni erano cinquanta e il conto alla rovescia lo faceva stare peggio di quanto potesse immaginare.

«Mi raccomando niente selfie dopo le zozzerie che mamma ogni tanto un giretto su instagram mio o di Sabi se lo fa.»

«Te non sei un po’ troppo giovane per sapere che la gente quando sta insieme fa le zozzerie?»

«Ho due anni meno di te.»

«No, tu sei piccolino. La prossima volta che dici una cosa del genere ti lavo la bocca col sapone.»

«Tu cerca di non mandarmi quelle foto così non sarò obbligato a lavarmi  _ i pensieri _ con l’acqua ragia, altro che sapone, vai.»

Si passa una mano sul viso facendo tornare la sua attenzione ai tabelloni, le lettere luminose che lo avvisano che l’aereo da Roma è atterrato un paio di minuti prima, e il telefono che gli vibra in tasca anche se lui non lo tira fuori neanche per sbaglio ─ perché è stupido, davvero, ma ora che ha la consapevolezza di averlo a pochi minuti da lui non ha certo intenzione di usare quel mezzo infernale che Fabrizio tanto odia e che negli scorsi tre mesi è diventato il suo miglior amico e la cosa che più odia al mondo allo stesso tempo.

  
  


Lo può vedere non appena le porte si aprono, il suo solito passo ciondolante e il modo che ha di buttare tutto il peso su una gamba quando poi si ferma, l’espressione vagamente imbronciata e quegli occhiali da sole un po’ troppo grandi che gli coprono la faccia, la barbetta incolta sulle guance ed i capelli ridotti ad un disastro da tutte le volte che deve averci passato le mani nell’attesa, in quelle due ore passate a consumare l’aeroporto di Fiumicino aspettando un volo che portava ritardo, in quel volo che deve aver passato a fingere di dormire per non pensare che è rinchiuso in “un cazzo de tubo de latta a migliaia de chilometri da terra”.

E lo vede anche sorridere, addosso quella maglietta che non ha mai voluto avere indietro e che Fabrizio indossa raramente per paura di rovinarla, ché sa quanto ci tenga ed ha capito cosa significa quel regalo disinteressato.

A volte ripensa a come i suoi fratelli sono venuti a sapere della sua storia, quel segreto che custodiva gelosamente nell’attesa di poterlo presentare loro come si deve e tastare il terreno, capire come sarebbe andata la sua vita da quel momento in poi.

S’era bruciato l’occasione di fare il grande annuncio con una foto in una mattina come tante altre mattine, lui che si piazza davanti allo specchio dell’ascensore e Fabrizio rimane sullo sfondo, gli occhi chiusi e le mani in tasca, si appoggia alla parete per finire quel sonno che non è arrivato per tutta la notte precedente passata, per un buon sessanta percento, a ripassare e, per un restante quaranta percento, a ripassarsi, a ricordarsi a vicenda come son fatti, a scoprire qualche vicolo un po’ nascosto dei propri corpi.

Era finito a prestargli quella maglietta, quella che non aveva mai prestato a nessuno perché era stata fatta per lui e solo per lui, un regalo di quando se n’era partito per scoprirsi, quasi senza pensarci, l’aveva pescata dall’armadio e gliel’aveva passata prima di vederlo sparire in bagno con gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno, la testa di entrambi ancora da qualche altra parte.

S’era reso conto della cosa solo quando ormai gliel’aveva vista addosso ed era troppo tardi per dirgli di tirarla via, di cercare qualcos’altro ─ e a dir la verità neanche gli dispiaceva troppo, la verità è che, su di lui, non può che apprezzarla e neanche si preoccupa che la rovini in qualche modo, sempre lui quello che ha il vizio di ciccarsi i pantaloni o macchiarsi le magliette.

E lo sente abbracciarlo quando è ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, le sue braccia che non sanno bene cosa fare mentre quelle di Fabrizio lo stringono a sé quasi con disperazione, i palmi aperti per sentirlo contro le mani e contro la pelle, lui che non riesce a fare altro che cingergli la vita come può, le mani che scivolano sotto al giacchetto e gli accarezzano la schiena da sopra la stoffa, gli sembra di aver quasi dimenticato come si fa, cosa si sente, se lo ricordava diverso e inizia a chiedere quanto si possa cambiare in un paio di mesi.

E sorride, imbarazzato, mentre l’altro gli ha praticamente affondato la faccia nella spalla, mugugnando qualcosa come «Si ce stanno a guardà tutti non me lo dì che me vergogno.» che gli fa venire voglia di abbracciarlo ancora più stretto e di baciarlo così, in mezzo all'aeroporto, anche con le vecchiette con la borsa di tela cerata che li guardano male come li guardavano male in un qualsiasi autobus di Roma.

«Manco na battuta sul fatto che m'è venuta la panzetta?» chiede Fabrizio, staccandosi quel che serve per alzargli gli occhiali da sole e guardarlo negli occhi — e chissà se ce le legge le ultime due settimane di dubbio, i passati tre mesi di nostalgia, chissà se lo vede solo stanco come si sente anche se euforico come non mai.

«Non è che ogni volta che apro bocca dico una cattiveria, eh.» era stata la sua risposta, ed aveva allungato una mano per prendere la sua, palmo contro palmo e dita che si intrecciano per la prima volta senza esitazione — ché sono stati insieme un anno ma l’affetto in pubblico se ne son dimostrato meno di quanto avrebbero dovuto, più per sua stupida ritrosia che altro, per quel modo che ha di tenersi le cose belle per sé così che nessuno possa metterci le mani e rovinarlo, ché è un po’ da sempre che speravano di essere abbastanza lontani da tutti quelli che conoscevano per poter fare il cazzo che pareva loro ed esistere lontano dalla figura delle persone che sono con quelli che conoscono.

«E poi, magari questa  _ panzetta _ mi sta simpatica, tutto sta nel farmela conoscere.»

  
  


*****

  
  


I suoi trent’anni hanno il retrogusto che il Porto lascia sulla lingua dopo il secondo sorso, l’odore del mare e il rumore un po’ metallico dell’ascensore che sale i tre piani che servono per arrivare all’appartamento di Ermal, le facce di quel caleidoscopio di persone che l’altro gli presenta e che fa fatica a memorizzare, un intreccio di lingue che non capisce ma che Ermal traduce per lui prontamente, ridendo un po’ prima di lui per questa o quella battuta, appoggiandosi a lui senza farsi problemi ─ e forse così disteso non l’ha mai visto, neanche quando sono con i loro amici, l’eventuale giudizio di dieci estranei che deve scivolargli addosso come acqua fresca.

I suoi trent’anni hanno l’aspetto di due biglietti aerei regalati da quei quattro scavezzacollo squattrinati dei suoi amici che sono, dicono, un po’ troppo stanchi di vederlo perennemente ammusato e _ «Davvero, Fabbrì, pijate sti du’ bijetti e vatte e fa na bella vacanza!» _ gli avevano detto quando lui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia nella vana speranza di trovare qualcosa da dire, da fare, qualsiasi cosa non fosse semplicemente portare tutti fuori a bere come, dopotutto, aveva già preventivato di fare.

I suoi trent’anni, che già suonano da più di un mese e ancora gli fa strano ammettere di aver cambiato decina, li festeggia di nuovo all’ultimo piano di quel palazzo appena fuori dal centro di Lisbona, il mare oltre le finestre e mezza Europa dentro quelle quattro mura e non gli era mai successo di stare così, e un po’ gli sembra di sentire di nuovo Francesco raccontare di quel suo stage a Kiev appena un anno prima, un paio di settimane che, a quanto pare, gli avevano un po’ sconvolto la vita e lo avevano fatto tornare più strano e più determinato che mai a non imparare una sola parola di inglese ─  _ «Fabrizio, amigo, dovremmo combattere questa supremazia della lingua inglese: impariamo l’azero.» _ aveva proposto allora, con fare cospiratorio, giocando con una delle sua collane da monaco tibetano e facendo stirare quei suoi strani baffetti in un sorriso di chi la sa troppo lunga per aver vissuto solo poco più di vent’anni.

Seduto sul bracciolo del divano sente Ermal abbracciargli piano un braccio, stringere appena per far capire che è lì e che è lui che lo sta toccando, lo vede alzare lo sguardo in quel modo tutto suo che ha per dimostrare completa attenzione per qualcun altro, per quel che dice e fa, e sì che spesso sembra quasi che i suoi occhi ti immobilizzino lì sul posto.

«Sei da un’altra parte.» lo rimprovera a bassa voce e Fabrizio scuote la testa, gli accarezza una mano e lo vede socchiudere gli occhi — e non sa se per analizzare meglio la situazione o perché è stanco, onestamente non gli interessa davvero saperlo perché va bene così.

«Non mi aspettavo una festa.»

Ermal ride a bassa voce, una risata che fa vibrare il petto più che far rumore, allunga il collo per lasciargli un bacio sulla spalla, ci rimane appoggiato con la tempia, come se ormai anche lui fosse da un’altra parte, e chissà dove sono entrambi.

«Ho pensato che dovessi conoscerli dopo tutte le volte che te li ho nominati. E poi mi sto rifacendo dell’anno scorso.»

«Che è, na gara de sorprese?»

«Se la vuoi vedere così...l’anno prossimo potresti sorprendermi con un bonifico da duecentomila euro? Sarei molto sorpreso, lo giuro.»

«Te dico la verità: sarei na cifra sorpreso pure io d'avecce duecentomila euro pe’ facce 'nbonifico.» una pausa «In ogni caso io l’anno scorso la torta te l’ho fatta trovà.» borbotta, scherzando, lui che i dolci neanche li ama chissà quanto e che alle feste, per un motivo o per un altro, finisce per non toccare cibo, figurarsi il dolce.

Una gomitata dritta sulle costole lo risveglia, una mano che corre a massaggiare la parte lesa e l'espressione soddisfatta di Ermal.

«Se proprio volevi un fidanzato ricco e bravo in cucina.» aveva iniziato, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato «Potevi prenderti Carlo Cracco.» aveva concluso, la sua espressione ferma, troppo ferma per non sapere che sta per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia perché è un cazzone e purtroppo ancora non l’hanno capito in molti.

E Fabrizio la vede la ragazza seduta poco più in là (Elisa? Si chiama Elisa? Non ne è sicuro) gustarsi la scena sorseggiando il suo drink, alza anche il bicchiere quasi volesse brindare e Fabrizio non coglie il nesso tra quell’azione e il loro parlottare ma le regala comunque un mezzo sorriso che lei accoglie anche troppo felicemente prima di tornare ad interessarsi a qualcos’altro, a qualcun altro.

«E comunque un giorno di questi ti porto a cena fuori così tastiamo con mano il dramma del “Ma in una coppia di due uomini chi paga il  conto?”.»

  
  


Sono nudi, molto nudi, la casa stranamente silenziosa da quando la piccola orda barbara multiculturale ha lasciato l’appartamento per caracollare, con andatura piuttosto ubriaca verso le rispettive abitazioni, il tedesco con l’animo da Ed Sheeran che ormai da più di un’ora sta provando a far piangere tutto il vicinato con una qualche canzone struggente di cui coglie poche parole e l'inconfondibile voce del tizio austriaco (tizio austriaco convinto che lui ed Ermal siano solo amici e che, per questo, gli propone ragazze da conoscere, tizio austriaco che in un momento di ubriachezza molesta ha sentito il bisogno di confidare ad Elisa che tutti gli dicono che è bello ma “Li hai visti quei due? I due italiani?  _ Loro _ sono belli!”) che tenta di farlo rinsavire in una lingua che a Fabrizio sembra solo un ammasso di consonanti senza alcun senso.

Sono nudi, molto nudi, e Fabrizio continua a dire che non riesce a capacitarsi di come, in soli tre mesi, fosse riuscito a dimenticare cosa si provasse a stare con l’altro, sentirlo e sentirsi, il suo cervello che con una velocità quasi spaventosa aveva lasciato solo la nostalgia senza spiegargli il perché.

«Pensavo, no, che quando torno a Roma forse ci provo davvero.» dice Ermal, la mano che continua ad accarezzargli quello spazio tra la spalla e il petto e gli occhi chiusi, solo il russare nella camera accanto a rompere il silenzio che si crea dopo quell’affermazione.

«A fa che? Convince Fabio a smette de usatte come un manichino?»

«A scrivere canzoni, scemo. Me l’hai detto cento volte che dovevo iniziare a farlo per bene e cento volte t’ho risposto che non era il caso. Forse, però, lo è eccome.»

«Lo è che sì.» Ermal annuisce solo alla sua risposta, si fa un po' più vicino, espira a fondo quasi avesse trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo.

«Però poi pure tu fai altrettanto.» e più che una proposta è un imperativo, lo capisce dal modo in cui la mano si posa con fermezza sul suo petto, quasi a voler bloccare sul nascere qualsiasi reticenza, qualsiasi replica.

«Seh, Al Bano e Romina avemo fatto...»

«No, niente Al Bano e Romina: io per conto mio e tu per conto tuo però insieme. Nel senso che tutti e due allo stesso momento, ci correggiamo i compiti a vicenda, ci litighiamo il gradino  più alto della top 10 settimanale.»

Si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per guardarlo e capire se sta facendo sul serio, e l’altro continua a sostenere il suo sguardo con la stessa determinazione che lo infiamma quando porta avanti i suoi ideali, le sue personalissime battaglie.

«Ce l’ho già un lavoro, E’...»

«Ed è quello che farai tutta la vita? Devi essere sincero, prima con te e poi con me.»

«È quello che farò finché me pagano e finché c'avrò da pagà cose. Potrebbe esse tutta la vita, però, sì. O potrebbero esse du’ mesi. Me so arreso al sistema, sto a diventà vecchio per davero.»

«Io non farò il cameriere tutta la vita. Tu non farai il facchino per tutta la vita. C'è altro, non ci fosse stato altro sarei rimasto dov’ero e tu non ti saresti impegnato per arrivare dove sei. Non lo dico io, lo dicono i fatti.»

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Roma, novembre 2018**

  
  


Disegna il profilo di quella parola con gli occhi, la bottiglia di latte ancora in mano e la radiosveglia che già suona una qualsiasi stazione di musica rock che non ricorda nemmeno di aver scelto, qualche chitarra aggressiva ed il traffico di Roma a cullare i suoi pensieri appena svegli e le sue insicurezze ancora addormentate — sta imparando a tenerle a bada, si dice, i suoi trent'anni che oltre al suo primo capello bianco hanno portato respiri più regolari ed una quasi stabilità a cui stenta a credere e abituarsi, una vita fatta di orari di lavoro e mutui da pagare e liste della spesa scritte su post-it giallo pallido.   
Forse non era pronto o, forse, l'aspettava da una vita intera, i suoi giorni ribelli che ora gli sembrano tanto lontani quanto improbabili.   
Disegna con gli occhi quella parola, incredulo, ché la risposta a cui corre dietro da una vita, la luce in fondo al tunnel, era diventata una calamita nera su un frigo grigio, la mano di Ermal che ce l'appoggia con delicatezza la prima volta che mette piede in quel bilocale che ancora non sa pienamente di casa, gli occhi scuri dell'altro che si fissano nei suoi come quando vuole dirgli qualcosa di molto chiaro eppure molto importante, qualcosa che a lui sfugge anche avendolo sotto al naso.   
«La cercavi da tanto e, mi son detto, forse era ora che tu la trovassi da qualche parte.» aveva annunciato, indicando il magnete, la scritta PACE che troneggia in mezzo a quel rettangolino plastificato e lui che non se ne capacita, che forse in quell'azione e in quell'euro e cinquanta legge un po' troppo — e forse legge tutto sbagliato, non lo sa, l'unica cosa che è sicuro di capire bene è quello che quella parola gli lascia nel petto e nella testa.

Per anni aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai arrivato a meritarsela, forse se l’era anche volontariamente fatta sfuggire, non lo capisce davvero.   
«È che negli ultimi mesi ho trovato quello che cercavo da anni.» s'era ritrovato ad ammettere smezzandosi una birra con un paio di amici sul balconcino di casa sua, addosso ancora le macchie di vernice di chi ha ripitturato le pareti con più estro che professionalità, la stanchezza nelle braccia che si fa sentire solo ora che si sono fermati.   
«Che pare na cosa da cliché d'i film americani ma è vero. Guarda qua, guarda tutto questo: n'è chissà che ma se me fossi lasciato da solo come avevo preventivato non n'avrei fatta metà de tutta sta roba.»

E non credeva l’avrebbe mai detto con così tanta serenità, lui che un po' sta tornando, a detta di sua madre, il bambino che era prima di diventare il ragazzino che nessuno si aspettava, quello per cui la timidezza e l’introversione erano diventate armi pericolose quando, fino a pochi anni prima, erano state solo un modo per guardare il mondo da una certa distanza.

Ed i suoi amici non avevano battuto ciglio, avevano solo aperto un’altra birra e avevano detto di brindare alla loro, a tutti quello che avevano raggiunto, al fatto che ormai dovevano chiamarlo dottore e lui che ancora non riesce a smettere di ridere al solo pensarci.

«Dopo sta laurea che volemo fa, Fabbrì, er presidente d’a Repubblica?»

«Dopo sta laurea io volevo famme du mesi de vacanza. E 'nvece me so fatto casa, pensa che cojone.» è la risposta tipica, quella che gli procura sempre una gomitata ed un  _ “Ma vaffanculo, va!” _ che ormai ha preso come la più alta forma di affetto da parte delle persone che lo circondano.

Disegna i contorni di quella parola con gli occhi e appoggia la bottiglia di latte sul tavolo, appoggia se stesso a quel tavolo, il bacino contro il legno e le mani a sorreggersi mentre gli occhi corrono per la stanza, studiano la dimensione di quel che che è cambiato negli ultimi diciotto mesi.

Lasciare la carrozzeria di suo padre non era stato facile ma era stato stranamente terapeutico, come se la frattura creata tra loro potesse saldarsi solo con un totale allontanamento, e quindi lui se n’era andato (dall’officina, da casa, da tutti i ricordi) e suo padre l’aveva  _ visto _ per la prima volta: visto dietro alle sue ansie e alla sua ipocondria e a quell’indecisione che non gli aveva mai perdonato. L'aveva lasciato andare dicendo di iniziare a vedere in lui un uomo, di iniziare a capire dove porta tutta la strada fatta fino ad ora — e forse all'ultima parte Fabrizio non crede perché lui per primo ignora dove voglia andare a parare, però certo non disdegna quell'abbraccio che gli dà, quella mano che gli tende per iniziare a ri-conoscersi anche ora che sembra tardi.

Ha ricominciato a lavorare in un hotel, una decisione pesante ma ponderata e necessaria e questa volta, almeno, è a due passi da casa ed ha una paga regolare che gli permette di tirare avanti senza dover tirare la cinghia, che gli regala finalmente quell’indipendenza e quella libertà che non credeva avrebbe trovato senza dover star male.

Dà un’occhiata all'orologio, la lancetta dei minuti che si muove pigra se paragonata alla velocità con cui la sua testa macina pensieri, si allontana dal tavolo per andare a prendere la macchinetta del caffè dalla credenza ─ e suo fratello gli ha più volte chiesto cosa ci faccia lui con una macchinetta del caffè in casa, l’ultimo sorso preso probabilmente quando aveva quindici anni, e Fabrizio s’era stretto nelle spalle  _ «Me la so comprata così te faccio parlà, no?» _ aveva risposto beccandosi in cambio l’ennesimo dito medio. E sì che poi lui a Filippo il caffè l’aveva pure offerto, perché è il solito coglione e se tuo fratello ti viene a trovare ─ tuo fratello con cui hai un rapporto strano per colpa, dici, anche della differenza d’età e poi di chissà cos’altro- il minimo che puoi fare è pescare dallo scaffale il barattolo del caffè che ti fa venire la tachicardia solo a guardarlo e preparargliene uno su due piedi.

_ «Pure il barattolo è sospettosamente vuoto. Fabbrì, ma starai mica a diventà na persona normale?» _ aveva chiesto di nuovo e stavolta il dito medio era stato il suo, ma la bocca l’aveva tenuta cucita ché non è ancora ora, ché s’è fatto un piccolo buco di mondo tutto suo solo per non dover spiegare a nessuno come vive tra quelle quattro pareti e alla fine più che raccontare bugie tiene segreti ─ e lo sa che durerà poco perché prima o poi sputerà fuori tutto ma per il momento va bene così, può tranquillamente vivere così, sua sorella ancora l’unica che sembra aver capito cosa bolle in pentola e che gli parla a frasi smozzicate da quando ne ha avuto una mezza conferma il giorno della sua laurea.

Che poi non ci vuole un genio: casa sua parla di due persone pur non volendolo, i due spazzolini nel bicchiere sul lavandino, i due asciugamani, due posacenere perché sia mai che si fumi entrambi nella stessa parte di casa.

Ermal non vive con lui ma è come se lo facesse, soprattutto in giornate come queste quando lui ha il giorno libero e l’altro stacca dal turno di notte e passa a casa sua, fa colazione con lui e resta ad impigrirsi nel suo letto per le successive ventiquattro ore, una quotidianità che sembra spiazzare entrambi ma di cui nessuno dei due vuole privarsi ─ e sì che gliel’aveva detto di mandare a fare in culo l’affitto esorbitante e Fabio che lo usa come manichino e Francesco con il suo pappagallo e la sua scimmia di peluche ma Ermal aveva solo riso e, scuotendo la testa, aveva rimandato tutto a dopo: dopo la laurea, dopo che ha trovato un lavoro come si deve, dopo che, anche lui, avrà sistemato quel che gli rimane da sistemare.

«E poi sei un po’ in culonia rispetto all’università, io non mi sveglio alle sei e mezzo per andare a lezione alle nove.» aveva aggiunto con un gran sorriso ed un bacio stanco e Fabrizio aveva sospirato, sconsolato, se l’era tirato praticamente addosso senza che l’altro facesse un fiato «Madò, vedi che succede e fasse er ragazzetto ancora giovane? Questo te va all’università e non te vole vedè.»

  
  


*****

  
  


Il portiere lo blocca che sta già per imboccare le scale, addosso ancora i pantaloni e la camicia nera che puzzano di cucina e sudore, uno sbadiglio che gli muore in gola e le cuffiette nelle orecchie.

«Giovane, che stai a salì da Fabrizio?» gli chiede, troppo vispo per essere a malapena le sette e quarantacinque del mattino, mentre in pigiama tiene il guinzaglio di quel cagnolino dall’aria perennemente stanca che annusa annoiato l’erba ai bordi del marciapiede.

Annuisce solo, gli occhi dell’uomo che si assottigliano come se stesse aspettando un passo falso, salvo poi appioppargli il guinzaglio (inutile, davvero inutile visto il cane a cui è attaccato) con uno sbrigativo «Reggi.» e sparire in portineria a raccattare chissà cosa.

«Questo sta abbandonato qua da dieci giorni ma non becco mai né te né lui.» dice, riemergendo dalla porta, riprendendosi il guinzaglio e piazzandogli in mano un pacchetto già coperto da quello strato di polvere che, poco ma sicuro, a breve lo farà starnutire.

«E me lo dà così? Non preferisce che faccia scendere lui?»

«E che me lo fai scenne a fa? Tanto sali tu! Sei famiglia, no? Posso lascià i pacchetti alla famiglia, sta proprio scritto  sul contratto. Mo famme annà o a Nuvolo je prende brutto. Ciao.»

«Sì, ha ragione, ma non lo dica al ministro Fontana.» si ritrova a rispondere, meccanicamente, «E ciao.» in mano il pacchettino e sotto i piedi i gradini che sale senza pensarci, le maniche della felpa che si porta sempre appresso che battono contro i suoi polpacci, nelle cuffiette la fastidiosa pubblicità di Spotify — e chissà se arriverà il giorno in cui avrà dieci euro al mese da sprecare per non sentire più la voce che promette canzoni gratis per i prossimi trenta minuti.

Salendo le scale ricorda la prima volta che è entrato in quel palazzo, Fabrizio ed un omone dalla barbetta rada che discutevano sul pianerottolo, l’appartamento completamente diverso da com’è ora, la luce sopra la porta dell’interno sei che funzionava ad intermittenza.

_ «È un cliente de mi padre. Pare che se c’ho voglia di rimetterla a posto le casa me la fa pagare una stronzata.» _ aveva spiegato Fabrizio, al telefono, esponendogli la situazione, bloccando sul nascere qualsiasi possibilità di sentirlo ribattere  _ «Io ho bisogno de na casetta e me costa più pagà l’affitto per una vita che comprammela.» _ aveva continuato e lui si era limitato ad annuire, ché il ragionamento non faceva una piega e lui certo non aveva il diritto di metterci bocca in alcun modo, s’era solo offerto di andare con lui a dare un’occhiata, i giorni della partenza che si avvicinavano e lui che continuava a non capire perché non riuscisse a sentirsi totalmente felice.

La casa aveva preso forma (e vita) mentre lui era via, l'ultimo tocco dato che lui era da poco tornato ed era già pronto a partire di nuovo per andare a trovare la sua famiglia, Fabrizio che misurava a grandi passi il perimetro di quella casa ancora spoglia a parte un letto da cambiare e la cucina con i pensili montati a metà ripetendo estratti di una tesi scritta mentre lui non c’era e corretta in lunghissime chiamate skype ed un assiduo passaggio di file su google drive ─ « _ Fabbrì, dimmi che cogli l’assurdità dietro alla cosa che ti fai correggere l’ortografia da un albanese, ti prego.» «E certo che lo chiedo a te, c’hai la grammatica ancora fresca. Comunque, oh, se te pesa me la faccio corregge da Mihai dopo che ha finito de fa la roba sua, eh, basta che m’o dici.» _ -, attaccata alla porta della camera la giacca blu che s’è fatto prestare per la discussione perché  _ «Me rifiuto de comprammela pe’ metterla na volta sola. Me ne presti una tu e festa finita, tanto portamo a stessa taglia, no? Diamo na gioia a mi madre e a tutti quelli che mi conoscono ma senza spende ‘na lira.» _ , le finestre a cui ancora mancavano le tende.

Era partito per Bari due giorni dopo la proclamazione, la notte precedente passata a montare il letto su cui speravano di poter dormire e a collaudarlo facendo l’amore dopo essersi dati dei cretini a vicenda per ore perché incapaci di leggere le istruzioni dell’IKEA ─  _ «Inizio a pensare che l’unica lingua in cui le scrivono comprensibili sia lo svedese ed io ignoro lo svedese.» _ aveva borbottato, infastidito e con le istruzioni sotto agli occhi, chiedendosi quanto normale sia avere cinque viti ancora in mano ed il letto che sta comunque in piedi e sembra stabile nonostante questo.

Tira fuori le chiavi dallo zainetto nero che ha fregato a Fabrizio e ormai si porta dietro con una certa costanza e ignoranza di qualsiasi forma di buon gusto, i muscoli che già iniziano a rilassarsi perché il suo cervello ha iniziato a cantilenare quel “Respira, sei a casa!” che gli fa smontare l’armatura e lo fa un po’ sentire fatto di gelatina, il pacchetto incastrato tra il gomito e le costole.

E trova l’altro con la testa nel frigorifero, probabilmente a smanettare con il termometro che non conosce mezze misure quando si tratta  di temperatura e regala loro ogni giorno un’emozione diversa come, ad esempio, birra calda o mozzarella praticamente congelata.

«Io sto frigorifero je do foco.» dice, riemergendo, e la vede la caffettiera già sul fornello, vede anche il latte già appoggiato sul tavolo, nel posacenere già i mozziconi delle prime sigaretta della giornata o forse delle ultime della nottata, è sempre difficile capirlo e saperlo, quei due momenti che per loro hanno confini molto labili e confusi.

«Io te l’ho detto di approfittare del fatto che è ancora in garanzia, sto coso non ha mai funzionato.» sentenzia, appoggiando il pacchettino sul tavolo, indicando poi il portacenere con la testa «Nottataccia?»

«Non peggio di tante altre.» s’era limitato a rispondere Fabrizio facendo il giro del tavolo per andargli a posare un bacio sulle labbra che sa di dentifricio e nicotina, sul viso ancora tutto il sonno perso nelle ultime ore, probabilmente una cera che non deve essere troppo diversa dalla sua ─ la mattina però è più clemente con Fabrizio e lo rende solo più morbido, nei lineamenti così come nel carattere, il sonno che smussa tante asperità e restituisce una versione di Fabrizio che ben pochi hanno visto, quella fatta di sorrisi timidi ed occhi stropicciati, di capelli che sfidano la gravità e movimenti lenti.

«Potevi scrivermi.» lo dice con un pizzico di senso di colpa, la consapevolezza di come l’altro ancora a volte lotti con qualcosa che è sempre più assopito ma comunque vivo che gli fa sempre piegare gli angoli della bocca in una smorfia amara che spera di riuscire a nascondere abbastanza bene.

«Stavi lavorando.»

«Lo sai che dopo le tre non c'è un’anima.»

«Lo so, ma so anche che ti porti i libri dietro per studiare.» conclude l’altro con un sorriso dolce ed una carezza sul viso, un’occhiata veloce alla caffettiera che inizia a gorgogliare sul fornello, poi al pacchettino sul tavolo.

«E quello?»

«Me l’ha appioppato Valerio della portineria. È per te ma, dice, visto che io sono  _ famiglia _ allora posso tranquillamente prenderlo al posto tuo.» una pausa, lui che si siede sul tavolo, le gambe che continuano a fargli male nonostante abbia passato la maggior parte della nottata ad annoiarsi e a parlare con gli altri poveracci che, come lui, erano finiti ad assecondare i piani un po’ folli del proprietario, il libro di storia moderna in bilico sulle ginocchia e gli occhi che si chiudevano da soli. «Chiaramente il buon Valerio non ha votato Salvini alle scorse elezioni.» mormora, soffocando una risatina stanca dentro ad uno sbadiglio, il caffè che ormai deve essere salito del tutto e l’altro che prende la tazzina dallo scolapiatti, gli chiede con un gesto di prendere i biscotti o qualsiasi altra cosa voglia mangiare.

«Tu lo sai che io il nome tuo sul campanello ce lo metterei pure ma te poi devi imparà a pagà le bollette in tempo.»

«Allora mi sa che rimarrà solo il tuo per un altro po’ di tempo.»

«Eh, me sa proprio de sì. Te vedo proprio scontento all’idea.» scherza, e lo sa perché questo discorso l’hanno fatto così tante volte da perdere il conto, entrambi che hanno ormai messo bene in chiaro le loro posizioni, poca voglia di tornarci sopra per l’ennesima volta ed muto accordo idealmente firmato da entrambe le parti, una lontananza che tale non è e che ha una sua scadenza, che sta tutta nel  _ «Sai, no, quella devo un po’ trovarla anche io.» _ detto un paio di mesi prima indicando la calamita che lui stesso gli ha regalato.

Delle cose che avrebbe voluto fare, che avrebbe  _ dovuto _ fare, ne son state realizzate ben poche ─ e anche di questo hanno parlato, hanno parlato a lungo, e c’hanno lavorato davvero tanto sopra, hanno sacrificato notti di sonno perché, si dicono, certe cose le raggiungi solo così, per certi traguardi si sacrifica qualcosa e forse loro ai quarant’anni arriveranno un po’ più stanchi e forse senza essersi visti troppo ma vogliono azzardarsi ad arrivarci felici.

Per ora ci stanno riuscendo solo a tratti e, sì, sanno che la strada è ancora lunga, è solo una questione di vederla in prospettiva, Fabrizio l’ha ripetuto mille volte mentre guardano il telegiornale e Fabrizio, dice, diventa un po’ suo padre e si incazza ─ e lui invece vuole riuscire a far nascere qualcosa di bello da quell’orrore e chissà che non abbia convinto l’altro, chissà se quello strimpellare sul letto sfatto diventerà mai qualcosa.

Aspetta che l’altro si sieda accanto a lui, sull’altro lato del minuscolo tavolo che ha, gli poggia la testa sulla spalla e aspetta così, in silenzio, che i suoi pensieri prendano tutti la stessa strada senza far la loro solita confusione.

«Questa estate, però, vieni in vacanza in Puglia con me.» dice, convinto, accarezzando il punto interrogativo che l’altro ha tatuato sulla mano, aspettandosi tutto tranne che il suo lieve annuire, la risata che sembra più un sospiro, troppe le volte in cui ha detto che non se la sente per poter sperare davvero in un assenso.

«Azz, stiamo già al momento in cui mi presenti la famiglia?»

«Non è proprio quello a cui stavo pensando, a dire la verità, ma se proprio ci tieni ti faccio conoscere mia nonna, se sopravvivi ti assicuro che il resto è tutto in discesa.»

Il clacson di una macchina ed un musicale  _ «A rincojonito!» _ rompono un po’ l’atmosfera, l’ultimo lampione che si spegne arrendendosi ormai all’evidenza del giorno che avanza, la consapevolezza che tutto quello è normale e che è, in qualche modo, suo che lo colpisce con veemenza lasciandolo stordito per qualche secondo ─ e succede così ogni santa mattina, ogni sera in cui ne ha l’occasione, il caffè che si raffredda nella tazzina e la consapevolezza che potrà averne altri cento se davvero ne ha voglia.

«Tu dimme solo quando finisci l’esami che io me prendo le ferie.» 


End file.
